The Death of Kim Possible
by darthsquirt2
Summary: The world stood still, and all eyes trained on Middleton, watching the large procession of black umbrellas passing through the streets. It was a day that would be etched into the memories of people everywhere. It was the day that Kim Possible died. And the worst part, there wasn't even a body to bury. Sequel to Misunderstanding
1. As the world turns

Dr. Director sat alone in her office, watching the clock on her wall tick off the seconds. Her desk was devoid of paperwork, reports, or messages of any kind. Apart from the odd megalomaniac and a pair of hyperactive thieves, the world was quiet. Besides, Team Possible was more than handling the super villains. Because of this, Dr. Director had most of her top analysts and agents attempting to discern the identities of a very skilled pair of thieves, dubbed 'the tag team' by the media-in response, the team actually split up temporarily, each hitting different places at the same time. Just then, Agent Will Du opened the door, interrupting her thoughts, and stepped inside. The first thing Dr. Director noticed as that he looked worried. He never looked worried. The second was that he had two large files tucked under his right arm. He slid them across the desk to his superior. As they slowed to a stop, Dr. Director spun them around, reading their titles. The first was in Tag Team. The second was the KiGo file. She picked up the second one, looking quizzically at her subordinate.

"Why did you-" She stopped, realization dawning on her.

"You may want to re-activate that ma'am."

"You mean…" She already knew the answer.

Will nodded.

She swore.

* * *

Kim and Shego sat at the dinner table in their apartment, enjoying an admittedly excellent meal. Kim's abilities in the kitchen were improving exponentially under Shego's tutelage. That being said, it was unusually late for them to be eating. They'd actually gone out to dinner with Kim's parents earlier, but the main course had been an awkward silence with a side of avoided gazes. Toss in the forced smiles, and no-one actually eating. Needless to say, Kim and Shego left early. Kim sighed. Her mother was still getting over the sudden evaporation of all her dreams of grandchildren. Both her parents were still unable to get past the fact that Shego had a criminal history, and had on several occasions, tried to hurt their daughter. Needing to take her mind off of the night's events, Kim looked up from her plate to see Shego eyeing her, concerned. Only then did she realize how tense she was. She tried to relax.

"So…" Kim said, taking a deep breath. "Do we have anything planned for this week?"

Shego paused before answering, chewing her food carefully. She knew Kim wasn't really into the 'Tag Team' anymore. Shego could see it on her face. She had too much of a hero in her. And yet, Kim was still willing to go through with it for her. Shego swallowed before answering.

"No we don't. Not anymore."

To Shego's surprise, Kim's reaction was one of exasperation.

"We talked about this already. I never expected you to give up what you do, just like you never wanted me to stop helping people." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't need to change to make me happy."

Shego nodded once. "I know, but I know you. I know you aren't happy doing this anymore. Hell, neither do I. I think we're both ready to move on."

Shego grinned. "Besides, I just finished my community service. I don't plan on getting arrested anytime soon. I am getting married next week after all."

Kim's face brightened visibly at Shego's words. They both turned their eyes downward, each pretending to focus on their food. The rest of the meal passed in silence. To them, it didn't matter. Words were not needed.

* * *

Dr. Director sat at the head of a large conference table. Agent Du stood beside her. Along the table, various analysts, psychologists, and agents bickered over their respective theories. Dr. Director cleared her throat. The room fell into silence.

"Gentlemen." He said calmly, her voice betraying none of the anxiety she felt. "I need to know what the projections are. Give me statistics, give me ranges, hell, give me theories. But dammit" He fist slammed into the table and her voice raised as her calm demeanor faltered. "Give me something."

One of the men at the far side of the table stood. "Ma'am, this is an admittedly unexpected event, but there is no reason to believe that it will escalate or recede anytime soon. She's not doing any real harm, and if we push her anymore, we might lose her." He sat back down.

Another man stood, this one closer to Dr. Director. "With all due respect ma'am, that is incorrect. My projections show that this is just the beginning. We've all seen this before. If we don't act now, we'll have a repeat of the Team Go incident."

As the man returned to his seat, murmuring broke out along the table. Dr. Director still remembered the Team Go incident. When Shego left, the team fell into disarray. Shego was their best, and when she turned, everything fell apart. Even now, many years later, they were only a shadow of their former selves. A local force, no longer a global one. They didn't need that happening to Team Possible. Eventually, a graying man stood. Dr. Directorrecognized him as the man who headed the 'Ron Factor' study.

"That is preposterous! After all that young woman's accomplished, do you really think that she'll throw it all away? I'd bet my underrated pension that this is only temporary, and within the month, the only headlines reading Tag Team Strikes Again, will be in library archives."

Dr. Director caught his eye and motioned for him to sit back down. "Regardless, we need to be ready for the worst, doctor." She eyed the men in front of her. "How many of you agree with Dr. Lambent?" She asked, referring to the second man who spoke.

Almost everyone raised their hands. Dr. Director sank back into her chair, her finger steeping into a pyramid.

Will Du bent over. "I know that look, you have a plan?" He whispered.

"I do." She replied. "I don't like it. Neither will you."

She was right. He didn't.

* * *

Kim and Shego stepped into the middle of a huge, dimly lit room. The door slid shut behind them. They were in one of Drakken's old lairs, one that he used to store all of his inventions that never quite made the successful transition from drawing board to reality. Needless to say, there were quite a few. The two women'd gotten a call from Wade, informing them that the lair had been reactivated. Unfortunately, Ron and Yori were visiting Yamanouchi at the moment, so they were going in alone. Just a routine mission, Wade had assured them. But there was an odd finality in his voice before he signed off.

"Goodbye Kim." He'd whispered. "Good luck."

The room's lights flickered on, breaking Kim from her thoughts. It was empty, save for a towering machine, littered with fans and gyroscopic limbs. It looked, quite frankly, ugly.

Shego began to laugh. "Oh God," She said, once she recovered. "I forgot about that one. Doc's first weather machine. It was supposed to create huge windstorms, but we never could get it to work. No matter what her did, it always had too much of a limited range."

Kim froze. "How limited?"

The Shego realized it too. "Not enough."

The machine began to move. It's fans started rotating, its fanlike limbs stirring. Within seconds, it whipped the air in the room into a full force gale. Kim and Shego flew backward to slam against the wall. Kim tried to move. She couldn't. It was hard to breathe. She looked up, as much as she could without moving her head, and saw a ventilation shaft running across the ceiling. It passed directly over the machine. Kim began inching upward. Here the machine actually helped her, the currents it generated were pushing out and up. Catching Kim's movement out of the corner of her eye, Shego began to move up as well. It was hard work, it hurt, and if the walls hadn't been so bare, they wouldn't have made it. As it was, Kim and Shego managed to reach the vent. It was large, heavily reinforced, and probably could survive a tank round point blank. It wasn't anywhere near Shego proof. She melted a sizable hole in the bottom, and managed to climb in. After she did, she turned to help Kim up. For a few moments, the two of them sat in the shaft, each catching their breath. Then Shego pressed on ahead. As she passed over the machine, she melted another small hole in the pipe, and shot several bolts of plasma down at the machine. Thankfully, the wind didn't affect it much, and most of the rounds found their target, turning the device into slag. Shego turned around to see Kim beaming at her.

"Well," She said, smiling back. "That could've been easier." Then for the second time in as many minutes, the air was knocked out of her as the redhead pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

Several miles away, Dr. Director stood in front of several monitors, observing the diagnostic report being broadcast from Drakken's old lair. She wished the lair had been equipped with cameras, but then again, Drakken had never had much practicality. As ever, Will Du stood at her side.

"Are you sure about this ma'am?" He asked, nervously.

"You've seen the reports Will, you know what will happen if we allow her to continue. Especially with Shego by her side. It's our worst case scenario, multiplied by two. We need to remove Shego from the equation." Dr. Director shook her head, then turned to another agent. "You're certain that everything has gone according to plan?"

The man nodded. "Yes ma'am. We 'convinced' Mr. Load to send Shego to the facility alone. He's also reported that he sent Kim on our decoy mission."

"Has she arrived yet?" Will asked.

"No, but our agent at the entrance got a fleeting glimpse of Shego, he didn't see anyone else."

"And Mr. Load has been cooperative?" Dr. Director asked.

Another agent, this one a woman, responded. "Yes ma'am. Not that he had much of a choice."

Dr. Director nodded. She hated playing the bad guy. But that's one of the reasons G.J. was created. So that they could be the bad guy when necessary.

And right now it was pretty damn necessary.

"Do it."

Across the countryside, an enormous fireball replaced a sprawling underground lair, and the two women currently inside.


	2. Where have all the heroes gone

Middleton stood silent. No birds chirped, no cars roared, no people chattered. The only noise that could be heard was the pitter of rain hitting the pavement. The world itself seemed to stand still, its eyes fixed on Middleton. Outside the city's central cemetery, huge crowds were gathered. They lined sidewalks, street corners, bike paths, and rooftops. Each sported a large black umbrella, shielding themselves from the downpour of rain. They came from every corner of the world, representing every profession known to man. Every single one stood silently, consulting only their memories. Each held in their mind, the mental image of a young redhead, and her green skinned fiancé, women who had stopped villainous plots, apprehended dangerous criminals, and delivered humanitarian aid the world over. All they ever asked in return was a ride to their next mission. Even though Shego had been on Team Possible for just over a year, it was enough to elevate her to the same level of reverence that Kim had in the eyes of the people. Somewhere in the city, a church bell tolled mournfully. At that moment, from the doors of a little known chapel, a long, winding procession made its way through the city streets. At its head stood the two remaining members of Team Possible, leading a pair of jet black coffins, emblazoned with black and gold KP symbols. The coffins themselves were empty, the bodies that they were meant to contain were currently no more than bloodstains among twisted wreckage. Nothing could be recovered. The procession moved on, destined for a large dual burial plot at the highest point in Middleton's cemetery. As the procession passed by the silent onlookers, they folded up their umbrellas and joined at the end of the line. By the time they reached the cemetery, it was two miles long. And still growing. They crowded the graveyard, the living mingling with the dead, they all watched as the coffins made their way to a waiting grave. It was a double plot. Kim and Shego would be buried side by side. The doctors Possible had opposed the idea. Ron didn't give a damn. It was what they both would've wanted. At the grave's head sat a large marble statue. It depicted, in remarkable likeness, Kim and Shego. Each stood in their trademark 'power pose', each staring out over the city, each silently daring some villain to make their day. The artist who sculpted the work was remarkably talented. She'd captured the look perfectly; Kim and Shego's statues had the same pose, the same confidence, the same smirk on their lips. They seemed almost alive. How ironic that they marked a grave. A microphone equipped podium stood next to the empty grave. Ron had personally selected everyone who would speak, and even went so far as to insure that none of them brought anything that even looked like a prepared speech. There would be no posturing here. Kim deserved that much. So did Shego. To everyone's surprise, Drakken was the first to approach the stand.

He cleared his throat, inhaled deeply, and began to speak in a trembling voice. " Kim Possible…was a remarkable woman. So was Shego. I myself, had the privilege of knowing them both personally. They were an excellent pair. I remember the first time Kimberly broke into one of my lairs. It was an insult, being defeated by her. For both me and Shego. From that day on, we worked harder each time we encountered Kim. We prepared more, plotted more, tried harder." He paused for a shuddering breath. "She brought something back into our lives. Something we'd both lost. Purpose. She gave us a reason to try again, and no matter how ridiculous our plans, she always treated them like a true threat. She respected us, something I don't think either Shego, nor I had happen to us. Kimberly was that kind of woman." He choked back a sob. "Shego for her part, was incredibly skilled, witty, and far more capable than I had any right to ask for, considering what I paid her." He tried to chuckle. It came out as a strangled cry. "I managed to talk to them several times after their engagement. Shego wanted me to give her away at the altar. After all that I put them through-Kim with the death traps and schemes, and Shego by involving her in those schemes-they wanted me up at the altar with them. It was overwhelming." He brought up a handkerchief and dabbed his eye. "They really loved each other. You could see it in their eyes, the way they moved. I saw them in action once. They saved me from a former colleague of mine. I have never seen them like that, so alive, so full of energy. I realized something then. Something that took me years of failed schemes to understand. All these young upstarts trying to take their place, all the heroes, all the agents, they can't do it. Can't replace Kim or Shego. Every single one of these pretenders thinks they're all that. But they're not." He paused, and gestured toward the statue behind him. "They were."

* * *

Across the world, arms and glasses were raised in salute. A tribute to the fallen heroes. Two women who had given it all time and time again. As the world mourned, various governments and agencies raised their alert status in anticipation of the huge crime wave that was sure to follow the decimation of Team Possible.

It never came.

For the next month, as the flags across the globe flew at half mast, villains everywhere declared an unspoken truce. Each honoring the memory of their fallen in their own way. Professor Dementor sat in his lair, waiting for inspiration to strike him and finally illuminate the path to world domination. It never happened. Señor Senior Sr. tried several new plots, but when no-one showed up to stop them, he relented, realizing that there was no point anymore. Duff Killigan sat in an armchair, staring into the fireplace. Occasionally, he'd pull out a golf club and spin it around. Then he'd simply replace it with a sigh. Amy Hall, forsaking her genetic experiments temporarily, took it upon herself to cross a panda and a kangaroo. She named it Kimberly.

The mourning wasn't exclusive to the villains and civilians. It also extended to G.J. infecting it's agents and analysts. Many quit, feeling that they'd failed and cost Kim Possible her life. Even Dr. Director was affected. She simply sat at her desk, the paper work adorning it, untouched. Instead, she reflected on the events of the past week, and to her surprise, she found herself with few regrets. That's what did it. Caused her to reach into the bottom drawer for a form she never thought that she'd ever sign. Two minutes later, Will Du found himself broken from his own thoughts by a summons from Dr. Director.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Will all but shouted. He stood across the desk from Dr. Director who just stood there, staring at him. On the middle of the desk, between them, was a resignation letter.

"I can, and I am." Dr. Director replied calmly, pushing the slip of paper across to her subordinate. "I've been in the game for too long."

"Is this because of the Team Possible incident?" He demanded of her. He shoved the form back across the desk. "You couldn't have seen how that would end, no one could!"

Dr. Director smile sadly. "Dr. Parker did. He came to me right before we launched the operation. He told me that if we went forward, that this would be the outcome. Said he didn't even need his data to see that. Right before he quit."

Will shook his head. "Wasn't that the man who headed the 'Ron Factor' study?" He asked, incredulous. "You can hardly be blamed for-"

"Tell me Will." Dr. Director cut him off. "What would you have done, had you been in my place? Could you have done the same thing I did?"

Will swallowed hard. "No. I couldn't have. But that's why we need you."

"No Will. That's exactly why G.J. doesn't need me. I did it, and God help me, I'd do it again. They could've been too much of a threat, and I pulled the trigger on them for it. You may have a stick up your ass Will, but at least you still have a conscience." Once again she pushed her resignation forward.

With that, she left the room, giving Will no time to argue. He simply sat there for a few minutes, staring down at the desk. _His_ desk. Eventually, he took a seat behind it. He sank back into the chair. And for once, his shoulders sagged, as if her could already feel the weight of the world pressing down on him.


	3. While you were sleeping

When Kim woke up, she did so on in a strange bed. The sheets were clean and neatly folded around the mattress. She looked to her left, grunting with the effort-her whole body seemed to hurt and she had trouble breathing. There were a multitude of machines there; they displayed her heart rate, blood pressure, and other vital signs. Kim relaxed markedly. This was a hospital. Then she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, a nurse was leaving the room. Kim turned her gaze to her right, and was pleasantly surprised to see Shego there, sitting in a chair that had been pulled up as close to the bed as it could get, fast asleep. Kim examined her closely. Shego had a multitude of bandages, crisscrossing back and forth across her torso. Shego's right arm was in a cast, as was her left leg. They weren't mobile casts either; they were the ones that they used in traction. She pitied whoever tried to keep Shego away from her. Kim smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her lover's face. Kim's hand brushed the woman's cheek gently as it returned to her side. She wanted to stay awake, at least until Shego herself woke up, but the siren call that was slumber proved too much for her. She held on to consciousness just long enough to utter a soft sigh.

"Shego."

And then she was gone.

* * *

_Beep._

Shego found herself fighting for consciousness. She was still half asleep, combating the trace remnants of whatever pain medications the nurse had given her before her 'unauthorized relocation' to Kim's room.

_Beep._

Kim, there had been something about Kim. She remembered an explosion, a building coming apart around her. She remembered hugging Kim tightly, trying to shield her from the blast. And she remembered carrying her somewhere, Canada maybe? The building they were in had been in Canada.

_Beep._

She was vaguely aware that other people were in the room with her, milling around Kim's bed. They were talking hurriedly amongst themselves, but to Shego, it sounded like they were underwater. Their voices sounded soft and distorted. The only thing she could hear clearly was Kim's heart rate monitor.

_Beep._

She latched onto the sound, relying on it to keep her at least partially awake. Then Shego came to realize just how devious her subconscious was. A mental image of Kim danced around her thoughts, enticing her to sleep with promises of pleasant dreams.

"No." Shego slurred softly. Thankfully, not one of the room's inhabitants could hear her. "I want _real_ Kim. Not dream Kim."

_Beep._

Even her sarcasm had deserted her in this state. Shego briefly determined that she was never letting another nurse with a needle _anywhere_ near her. Shego was glad she was incoherent. She'd never be caught saying anything so stupid.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee…_

The calm beeping was suddenly replaced by a shrill screech. Shego snapped out of her daze instantly. Her eyes shot toward the heart monitor. It had flatlined. Reason immediately deserted her. She shoved aside an orderly and grabbed Kim by her shoulder. Shego began to shake her violently. Tears welled up in the woman's eyes.

"No. You will not die on me." She shouted. "I did not drag your sorry ass halfway across the country just so you could die here. You _will stay with me._" She cried desperately, tears flew freely down her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am." One of the doctors said. He rested his hand on Shego's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do."

She shrugged him off and sat there. She closed her eyes, unable to accept the reality before her. She took Kim's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. For a moment, she could almost imagine that it squeezed back. Then she was aware of another hand patting hers. She looked up to see Kim smiling brightly at her.

"There, there Shego." She whispered. "I'm sure I'll manage just fine while they unhook me from the machines."

At this, the room's other occupants had the good sense to leave the room before bursting into fits of laughter. They almost made it to the staff room, but not quite. The echoes of their laughs drifted back down the hallway. Shego didn't care.

"Oh God Kim," She said, her heart slowing down. "I thought you were-" Then her voice dropped to a whisper. "I didn't want them to be right."

They sat there for a minute, neither moving much. Then Kim fixed Shego with a critical stare.

"Shego, what did you mean, you ' didn't want them to be right'?

"Kim." Shego paused for a moment, wondering how to tactfully break the news. "We're dead."

Kim recoiled slightly, her hands fell back to her side. She stared blankly at Shego.

"Dead?" She finally choked out.

"It's been all over the news." Shego explained. "They had a funeral for us. In the eyes of the world…we died."

"But then…wait…why weren't we recognized?"

Shego raised a hand up to her neck, touching a spot about halfway up. Kim brought her own hand up to the place that Shego had indicated, and was surprised to find a thin metal collar there.

"It's a portable holographic projector. Wade made it for me in case I ever had to disguise myself. Trust me, no one would ever confuse you for Kim Possible right now. As for me," Shego shrugged. "I just told them I had a skin condition. Only villains and law enforcement usually know what I look like."

"So you just…went on letting everyone believe that we're dead?" Kim whispered. As Shego nodded in response, Kim felt anger roll up from inside her in waves. "How could you?" She shouted. "How could you just let everyone believe that we're dead?"

"Kim," Shego tried to console her, but Kim was having none of it.

"Why would you do that to our families, our friends?" Tears began to fill Kim's eyes as she imagined the pain that they would be going through. "Ron and Yori and Monique and Felix and…and…" She fell back into her bed. "Oh God."

"Kim." Shego planted her good arm firmly on Kim's shoulder. "Believe me, I didn't want to, I called Wade, and we both decided that it was for the best." Kim opened her mouth to argue. "Kim, have you tried moving your legs?" She did. She couldn't. She couldn't even _feel_ them. "The docs say that you'll be in bed for about a month. You'll be confined to a wheelchair for the seven after that, and crutches for four months after _that. _For the next year, you're an invalid." She paused for a second before continuing. "Do you have any idea how much danger you'd be in if everyone knew that? Yes, most of our usual foes wouldn't do anything about it, but would you trust Gemini, or any young upstart with something to prove, to do the same? You'd be a massive target. So would your family and our friends. I didn't want that." At this, Shego broke her gaze and hung her head. "I know you're upset, but try to understand what I-"

Kim cut her off, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I understand." Shego felt Kim's tears dampen her hair. She looped her arm around the redhead.

"It's going to be alright." Shego whispered.

"I know…but this sucks."

* * *

A month later, Kim wheeled herself out of the hospital's door at an alarming speed. A nurse, who had insisted that she push the chair, chased after her. Kim rocketed along the sidewalk, leaving the nurse doubled over and gasping for breath. She let out a light, carefree laugh. It was good to be out. All she wanted was to find the apartment that Shego had rented out so that she could take off the holographic collar she wore. It was really starting to irritate her. She found the building fairly easily, it was within walking distance of the hospital. It was large, and fairly pricey Kim took the elevator to the eleventh floor and knocked on the door to apartment seven. When the door opened, Shego was standing there, her trademark smirk plastered to her face.

"Hey Princess." She stepped aside and beckoned Kim inside.

Kim sped into the apartment, found a secluded place, tore off her holographic disguise, and spun each wheel in a different direction-making her rotate in place.

"Freedom!" She shouted.

"Oh come on." Shego complained in mock exasperation. "The hospital isn't _that_ bad."

Kim turned to face her. "Says the woman with super healing, and thus was out in a week."

"Well don't get _too_ excited." Shego chuckled. "You have to go back in a few weeks."

Kim stuck her tongue out in way of reply, which only resulted in more laughter from the older woman. Shego made her way into the kitchen so that she could check on the status of lunch. After a quick self-tour of the apartment, Kim entered the kitchen as well. The dining table caught her eye. It was four sided, but only had three chairs. The side closes to the doorway was empty. Kim realized why it was there. With a sigh, she pushed herself into the opening.

Shego turned away from the counter, both hands grasping plates, and almost dropped them both. Kim's chair occupied the empty position in the table she'd set aside for it. Kim herself was in the wooden chair next to it. Only a slight tremble in her arms suggested what the exertion had cost her.

"Kim," Shego set down the plates and took a seat across from Kim. "you know the docs said that you aren't supposed to do that by yourself."

"I'm Kim Possible, I can do-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Pumpkin."

"Anything." Kim mumbled before turning her attention to her plate.

Shego felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lip. "You are _infuriating_."

Kim flashed her an innocent smile before resuming on her meal. After a brief chuckle, Shego started on hers as well.

* * *

Will Du was still getting used to his new responsibilities as head of Global Justice, even though he'd occupied the post for over three months. He was busy filling out several dozen authorization forms-he loved doing paperwork. It was probably the least stressful and challenging aspect of his new job-when the phone rang. That itself was unusual, and for it to have gone straight to him, without first passing through his secretary first, was almost unheard of. Only one person had ever pulled that off. And she'd been dead for four months. Briefly, he entertained the possibility that somehow, by some miracle, the lucky amateur had survived. Then he forced himself back to reality, and picked up the phone.

"Director Du."

"Ron Stoppable."

Will's eyes narrowed. He hit a small red button on the phone's cradle. It began to glow red. The call was now being recorded.

"Why have you contacted me Mr. Stoppable?" Will asked, his tone curt.

""I want to know what the hell happened." Ron growled.

"Pardon?"

"You know, contrary to what my teachers…and classmates…and parents…all think, I'm not _that_ stupid. Wade and I did a little digging."

If Wade Load was involved, then Stoppable might have some _very_ sensitive information at his disposal. Will Du audibly gulped. He was thankful that Dr. Director had the phone modified so that his voice always sounded slightly garbled, as if there was a faulty connection. Ron missed the slip. It was a good negotiating tool; the person on the other side of the line usually relaxed their game when they thought they had some room to slip up. They didn't, Will's receiver worked fine. Ron's voice came in crystal clear.

"Kim and Shego head out on a mission provided by G.J. intel, while Yori and I are on another G.J. backed mission in Tibet. Only Kim wasn't supposed to be with Shego. Wade was supposed to send her on another mission. She doesn't, and they both die. Over the next month, half of Global Justice's senior analysts quit, as does Dr. Director. Something went wrong. You had something planned for Shego, I know you did, but this time it didn't work did it?"

For one of the few times in his life, Will Du struggled to keep his face impassive. He said nothing, and that told Ron all he needed to know.

"It…it did work, didn't it?" Ron asked quietly, dumbstruck. "That was your plan. You wanted to…"

"Goodbye Mr. Stoppable." Will said right before his hand slammed the phone back into its receiver. He went back to his paperwork, this time with a slightly trembling hand.


	4. a world without a Possible

It was dark outside when Shego pushed Kim-once again wearing the holographic disguise-through the doors of a club they both frequented. It was a semi classy establishment, and it was only a few blocks from their apartment. Needless to say, it was also wheelchair accessible. Though there was a large space in the middle of the club that was reserved for dancing, neither Kim or Shego took part, for obvious reasons. They came instead for the food, which was good, and the music, which was nice if a bit loud, and the shared company, which was all that they really cared about. It was a bit of a tradition for them. Before their last mission, they'd always gone out alone on Thursday nights. They didn't see any particular reason to change that now. In addition to maintaining the normal routine, tonight they were celebrating. Kim, because she only had to spend three more months in her chair, and Shego because Kim was finally allowing herself to be wheeled around. Shego wasn't actually celebrating because she getting used to her handicap, and would stop pushing herself-figuratively-past her new, and temporary, limits. It was nice to see Kim smile again. Shego guided Kim back to their usual table in the corner of the club. It was a booth seat, and not only was it private, but it was also blissfully isolated from the headache inducing strobe lights that adorned the dance floor. Shego helped Kim into one side of the booth, then took her own place opposite her. Within seconds, a waiter appeared at the table. Shego ordered something alcoholic and-since they were in Canada, and she was nineteen-so did Kim. The two women each sank back into their respective seats. It had been a long day, and they were both looking forward to a peaceful night together.

It was not to be.

* * *

When Kim died, one thing that no one predicted was the overflow of people, each trying to take her place. Thousands of people from across the globe made or purchased their costumes, coined their monikers, and set out to battle the forces of evil. Most were simple vigilantes, content to patrol street corners, or prowl rooftops. They were mostly harmless, and in some cases, helpful. But there were others who tried to go global. They attempted to do what Team Possible once did, and stop the insidious plots of the world's greatest criminal masterminds. The problem was that these villains that they were facing had spent most of their careers battling Team Possible. They had grown used to the best in the business infiltrating their complexes, escaping their deathtraps, and defeating their henchmen. Team Possible was in a league of its own. The young newcomers to the crime fighting scene, were not. Countless enthusiastic individuals tried, and failed, to stop the villainous plots. But this did nothing to stem the growing tide of volunteers. Then the new villains started popping up. Petty criminals who wanted the occasional headline detailing their dastardly acts, had the experience in their field, some willing friends or hired goons, and the resources and imagination to make their own unique alter ego, became the new archrivals for the growing hero community. Since very few could afford secluded lairs and fancy gadgets, most of their crimes took place on the streets, with guns and improvised weaponry. That was where the new vigilantes started battling them, and as a result, innocent bystanders got hurt. As the number of heroes and villains grew, the more each tried to make themselves special. Crimes got worse; the fights grew longer, and more heated. Now people were getting hurt, and it wasn't stopping. This became the legacy of Kim Possible, as she was about to find out herself, first hand.

* * *

Kim and Shego's drinks had just arrived, when the doors to the club burst open.

"Behold!" A man stormed into the building, flanked on either side by large henchmen. "It is I, Dr. Ead!"

While the rest of the building's occupants screamed in terror, Kim and Shego each let out a perfectly justifiable groan. They each spared a glance toward the would be villain. He wore a lab coat with scrubs underneath. Both were splattered with red stains. In addition, the man wore a surgeon's mask and a stethoscope. In his left hand, he held a large, very shiny, meat cleaver. In his right, a modified tazer. His two henchmen each wore orderly uniforms, and held long, surgical, knives. Just then, a man in the crowd stepped forward. He tore open the business suit he wore, revealing an elaborate white and yellow costume underneath. He slapped a mask on his face and pulled out from behind him, a bulky flashlight.

"Move no further evildoer. For it is I, lightbringer!" The masked man shouted.

He turned on his flashlight, which let out a blinding ray of light directly towards his nemesis. The henchmen turned away, covering their eyes. Several amongst the crown began to cheer. Dr. Ead, unlike his goons, remained where he was, his face was shielded by his meat cleaver. Lightbringer doubled backward, the reflection of light coming off of Dr. Ead's knife having blinded him. Dr. Ead raised his modified tazer, and shot it towards the wannabe hero. Lightbringer fell to the floor, screaming. He twitched once, then was still. A deathly silence fell over the crowd.

"Everyone remain where you are." The doctor said. "We will come to you."

And so he did, he approached each table in turn, collecting money and valuable from the occupants. His partners made their way through the crowd, each doing the same. Finally, Dr. Ead reached the table where Kim and Shego sat.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked mockingly. "Two very lovely ladies, but…" His eyes fell to Kim's chair. "Looks like one's broken." He turned to Kim, and brandished his knife. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I can fix that." Kim simply stared back at him, looking bored.

"If anyone's going to be fixed here, it's going to be you." Shego growled.

Dr. Ead turned to her, and when he spoke, there was an almost maniacal glee in his voice. "Do you want to be a hero too?" He raised his tazer to point at Shego. "Please say yes."

Then he felt himself slam into the table, his hands pinned behind his back. The weapons were wrenched from his grasp. Shego simply smiled sweetly at him and left the table. Two seconds later, several thuds and a pair of screams echoed back across the room to his ears. He struggled briefly to get free, but stopped when heard a menacing voice in his ear.

"Never." Kim whispered. "Ever threaten my fiancé. Ever." She twisted his arm violently. "Got it?"

"Yes!" He screamed.

"Good." She replied, a deceptive sweetness in her voice.

She didn't loosen her grip until the police arrived to take him, and his thugs into custody. Both Kim and Shego left before the police could question them.

* * *

Will Du sat in his office, his fingers entwined and resting on the desk in front of him. Before him stood a single agent, the one that had been appointed to head the surveillance of Kim Possible, and all associates.

"What do you have for me?" Will asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far." The young agent replied. "In fact, most of her family and associates have been communicating _less_ often than usual."

"Could they have found a way to bypass our taps?"

"Bypass…no. I believe that Mr. Load might be able to detect them, but he certainly can't bypass them."

Will nodded solemnly. "Keep up the surveillance, but move them under the Team Possible file."

With that, he pulled out a large folder from the bottom of his desk. It was the KiGo file. With only a moment's hesitation, he stamped a large **[INACTIVE] **on it.

* * *

"Master Sensei?" Ron asked, slightly out of breath from the long climb to Yamanouchi.

"Yes?"

"We came here…for more training." Ron managed between gasps.

The old man smiled slightly, not that it could be seen from under his large beard.

"And why have you done so?"

Ron straightened up. "Master, the world still needs Team Possible, but to be honest, Yori and I were never up to KP, or Shego's level. If we're going to be going after the world's greatest villains on our own, we need to get better."

The old master nodded solemnly. "Then we'd better get started."


	5. Have fun storming the temple!

Felix Renton entered his room, stretched, yawned, looked around, and sighed. He was bored. That, and he was still getting used to being alone most of the time he wasn't at work. Although He and Monique had never made it official, they'd still spent a lot of time together. Felix was going to miss that. Although, he didn't blame her. Things had been…hard after Kim…left. Everyone had different reactions. Most of them hadn't been positive. The rest of Team Possible had driven themselves to honor Kim and Shego's memories by taking up the slack. In their own way, so had Team Go. It was rare to see them outside of work. Kim's family had simply given up. They still went through the motions, but the energy, the drive that made them Possibles, just wasn't there anymore. As for Felix and Monique, well, they'd simply fallen apart. Stopped making plans, stopped meeting up, and finally, stopped speaking to each other. Felix sighed again and reached for a cup of coffee that sat atop a pile of old blueprints. To his surprise, the mug came off with little effort, even though it had been there since that morning, and had actually formed a ring on the paper. Still clutching the cold mug, Felix examined the papers more carefully. They were old schematics for chair upgrades. It was all stuff he either hadn't needed, or never got around to making.

Felix gave a puzzled "Hmph." before checking the day's security feeds.

It never hurt to be careful.

Ron and Yori moved forward, crawling silently through the ventilation shaft. Ron silently wished, once again, that Rufus was with him, but the little guy was a bit under the weather earlier, and thus, had been left at Yamanouchi. Monkey Fist had carved his newest base out of the inside of a mountain, but thankfully that meant that air ducts were all the more necessary. The two members of Team Possible were dressed in the usual uniform. Black long sleeve turtlenecks, brown cargo pants, gloves, and utility belts filled with useful gadgets. Yori still had her signature bladed fans, and Wade had made Ron a small foot long cylinder that, when twisted, extended into a bo staff. After five months, Team Possible was back in action. No sooner had the thought passed through his head when the vent below him slid away, leaving the two ninja to hit the floor below with a dull thud. Ron was first to regain his footing, his staff in his hands and expanding as he did so. A quick glance behind him showed that Yori too was up. Her fan blades were drawn as well. The two of them seemed to be in a large, and ancient, chamber. The ruins looked familiar, but neither had time to examine them closely.

"Well, well, well." A chilling voice resounded throughout the room.

In unison, Ron and Yori looked towards the source of the voice. Near the top of the chamber, was a Plexiglas observation room. Inside, Monkey Fist sat in a large armchair, beaming smugly down at them.

"At least Yamanouchi sent their best warrior." Monkey Fist drawled as he glanced at Yori. "They recognize my power." His eyes turned to Ron. "And look, you brought your pet. Not that he'll be of much use to you."

"The joke's on you Monty!" Ron taunted. "Because Rufus isn't even here!"

Monkey Fist shot Ron a glance that showed what he thought of Ron's intelligence. "I wasn't talking about the rodent."

Ron blinked once. Then twice. Then twice again. "Hey…" Ron whined. "So not a pet."

"Regardless." Monty continued, working himself into a maniacal rant. "You will finally meet your match here, Ron Stoppable." Monkey ninjas began to pour into the chamber, surrounding Ron and Yori. "I discovered this place by accident while carving out my newest lair. It's quite exotic, don't you think?" Ron opened his mouth to comment, but Monkey Fist continued anyways. "This marvelous place has a rather unusual ability. I only recently discovered it for myself." He grinned, but there was no joy in his expression. Only malice. "It suppresses the Mystical Monkey Power."

Ron audibly gulped. It was only through sheer willpower that Yori didn't do the same. Ron relied on the Power that he possessed to get himself out of hopeless situations. Glancing around at the hundreds of monkey ninjas that occupied the room with him, Ron decided that this was indeed a hopeless situation. He and Yori adopted identical stances, each covering the other's back.

"Okay." Ron muttered. "I'm on this half."

Yori nodded. "It will be my honor to subdue this side."

"We got this." Ron tried to smile, but it was obviously, painfully, forced.

"Monkey ninjas," Monkey Fist said, much more quietly than he usually did. "Attack."

As one, the horde of simian warriors launched themselves at Ron and Yori. Ron's staff became a blur of continuous motion as he slammed it into opponent after opponent, sending them flying. Behind him, Yori was slashing her fans in elegant patterns, shredding uniforms, weapons, and fur alike. Most of her opponents were content to stay away after just one encounter with her weapons. Their attacks were staving off their adversaries for the moment, but they were a few moments away from being overwhelmed. Yori realized that first, and launched herself into the heart of the horde. She slid around them, moving like water, landing strikes and slashing her blades whenever she saw an opening. Monkeys scrambled to get out of her path, their nerve returning only when she was facing away from them. Ron charged in the opposite direction. His staff knocked aside swathes of monkeys, sometimes hitting multiple adversaries during the course of one swing. Piles of unconscious ninja soon littered the room, but Ron and Yori's new tactics were beginning to cost them. With each blow, Ron's staff grew heavier in his hand. His blows slowed slightly, his breath became labored. A quick glance confirmed that Yori was in a similar state. Within minutes, their degraded performance had them covered in cuts, scrapes, and what would definitely be bruises later. Monkey Fist had planned for this. He knew that Yamanouchi ninja trained in a very specific style of martial arts. They used stealth, crippling blows, and constant movement to end fights as quickly as possible. That left them at an enormous disadvantage in a prolonged battle. Ron was busy trying to shake off a trio of monkeys that were trying to force him to the ground, when a resounding _boom_ shook the chamber. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the origin of the sound; the wall opposite Monkey Fist. Even Monty himself stood, his gaze fixed on the wall. Seconds dragged on, and nothing else happened. One by one, the monkeys began to turn back to Ron and Yori. Ron tried to slip into a defensive stance. He really did. But he couldn't. His arms felt like they were encased in lead. His legs were threatening to give way from beneath him. Dark spots crawled at the corners of his vision. He really needed a burst of M.M.P more than anything at the moment, but it wasn't coming. Ron gulped, swayed, and collapsed.

"Ron-kun!" He heard Yori shout.

From behind him, Ron heard a pattern of footsteps, a series of monkey shrieks, and a series of muffled thumps. Ron listened as Yori cried out in pain, then heard a dull thud close behind him. The monkeys began eagerly circling Ron, closing in steadily. This was where Rufus came in and saved the day. Or Kim. Or Shego. Hell, even Dr. D would work, Ron couldn't afford to be picky. But as the monkeys loomed over him, for once, Ron began to accept the gravity of the situation.

"Stay back." Ron groaned weakly. "I know kung fu."

The nearest monkey gave what might've been a chortle, and reached for Ron. Another loud boom shook the lair. It was closer this time. And louder. Small patches of rock fell from the ceilings and walls. Ron, and the monkey ninjas watched as a section of the wall in front of them collapsed, creating a small opening. When the dust cleared, Ron saw a figure sitting comfortably in the doorway. It was unrealistically, unbelievably, impossibly, Kim. She was in a wheelchair, one that looked slightly more heavily armed that the average tank, and the same fire burned in her eyes. The same Kimness. Faced with this new reality, Ron did the only responsible thing a sidekick in this position _could_ do. He fainted.


	6. Back in the saddle

A.N. This is going to be a short chapter, not at my usual 1200+ words standard. Consider this a mini chapter, a sort of transition phase. In addition, If any of you have ideas on how you want this to end, or want to see how various people are getting along after Kim's 'death' (spoiler alert, she's still alive) pm me. I'm open to ideas, and have about fifteen different endings I could use, but I'm having trouble settling one one. And without further ado, the reason you opened this page.

* * *

Kim sat before the newly created doorway in her new chair. It was, simply put, _amazing_. It had a pair of sonic cannons, one above each shoulder. In addition, it sported a small aircraft engine, a randomly oscillating energy barrier (Which was _really cool_. Imagine a rubber band ball, with each of its bands spinning in different directions. Now imagine the ball is an energy shield.), an arc power source, and a fold out computer with 250 GB of memory. As Shego had put it, upon completion of the new chair, Kim was now the 'most well-armed invalid in the world.' Kim grinned wickedly. It was good to be back in the game. She glared confidently at the room filled with simian warriors. They glared silently back. They stayed that way, Kim and the monkeys, for quite some time. Up in the observation room, Monkey Fist was furiously rubbing his eyes. He took away his hands, blinked several times, and then rubbed them again. Kim didn't spare him a second glance. Instead, her eyes flickered across the crowd, silently daring one of them to make the first move.

She got her wish.

Maybe the monkey had been moving to attack her. Maybe it'd been trying to run. Maybe it was just itchy. Kim, quite frankly, didn't really care. As soon as she caught the movement, she shot forward into the mass of primates. The barrier that surrounded her chair sent monkeys flying in all directions, slapping them aside with enough force to rock a midsize car. The ninjas began screeching madly, and threw themselves towards the newcomer. Kim chose that moment to fire her cannons. Kim began to chuckle. Then laugh. Then the laughter became booming, and took on a maniacal quality. It was _really _good to be back.

It was a sight to behold. A young, read haired woman charging around an ancient ruin, firing cannon blasts at monkey ninjas with wild abandon, cackling madly all the while, her insidious laughter drowning out the shrieks of pain and rage. Faced with this opponent, the monkeys decided to flee, those still conscious dragging their less fortunate friends. Kim was left standing in an almost empty room, grinning upwards towards Monkey Fist. He stared back at her, still unwilling to believe his eyes. Kim fired at him. The glass lining the observation room took the hit, but only just. Cracks spiderwebbed across the surface of the reinforced room. Monty, wisely, decided to flee. Discretion was the better part of valour after all. As he turned to leave, a series of crippling blows struck him. He collapsed to the floor. Shego-now dressed in one of Kim's spare uniforms-was left standing over his body, smirking. She covered her ears, and Kim fired her cannons again, shattering the glass front of the observation room. Shego drew her grappling hook, grabbed Monkey Fist, and repelled down to the chamber floor. When she got there, Kim was sitting above the prone forms of Ron and Yori, checking their pulses.

"Kim." Shego clapped a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go."

"We can't just leave them." Kim protested.

"G.J.'s already here, and by now, they'll have cleared most of the base. They can take care of them." Her voice softened for a moment. "Better than we can."

Kim nodded, and picked up Ron's Kimmunicator. She typed a few commands into it, and then accompanied Shego to the exit.

There was a faint. 'Goodbye Ron."

And then they were gone.


	7. Oh how I've missed you, sweet adrenaline

A/N: Ahh! Another really short one. I'm sorry, this is still a transitory chapter, and were moving into some major plot zones ahead. Then again, I may take some time and do a chapter dedicated to those hit worst by Kim and Shego's 'deaths'. Tell me what you think? I can't promise I'll do exactly what you may want, but I will certainly take your opinions into account. Seeing as I'm not actually a psychic, if you do have a suggestion or comment, you'll have to PM me or leave a comment. And now for something competely similar to the rest of what you've been reading thus far.

* * *

"Kim!" Ron woke screaming.

No one responded. Ron looked around he room he found himself in. It was fairly small, that was obvious. The only source of illumination was a window beside the bed Ron was lying in. The window's blinds were only partially open, casting slits of light across Ron. The rest of the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Kim?" He called out again, uncertainly.

"What about Miss Possible?" A voice echoed from the darkness beyond Ron's bed.

A man stepped out, stopping at the edge of the light. As such, only his facial features were visible. Still, it was enough. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Director Du." He growled.

"Ronald Stoppable." The figure replied calmly.

"Where's Yori?"

"Safe. In fact, she's in the room across the hall."

Ron visibly relaxed. "What happened? Last thing I remember was…" He paused, not quite willing to share what he'd seen before loosing consciousness. "…getting swarmed by…" He shivered violently. "Monkeys."

"Honestly Mr. Stoppable," Will paused. "We don't know as of yet. We know that Montgomery was able to subdue both you and your companion, but after that…" He shook his head. "Our best guess is that you were able to turn the tide with your unique…talents."

"But Monty said that the ruins blocked he MMP."

"Evidently, not as well as he'd hoped." Will caught the disbelief in Ron's eye. "Why? What other explanation is there?"

Ron hesitated. "I…Right before I blacked out, I thought I saw…Kim." He lowered his eyes and began staring intently at his sheets.

Director Du leaned forward and clasped a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron glanced upward, and saw the bags under the director's eyes. The worn lines around his face. Apparently, Will had been frowning a lot recently. More than usual anyways.

"I know Ronald." He whispered. "Odd as it may seem, I miss her too." He started to leave, then turned back to Ron. " If you hear anything," His eyes were almost pleading. "If there's even a chance that she-"

"No." Ron interrupted him. "Nothing."

* * *

"That was fun." Kim said as she and Shego entered their apartment again.

She'd been riding the wave of adrenaline all the was back, an her heart rate was only now beginning to slow. It was a side effect of her chosen profession. The constant danger, combat, and life or death situation she was usually in had, over time, prompted her body to produce more of the intoxicating chemical, and keep it in circulation longer. Shego chuckled at the look of childlike glee on Kim's face. Then she realized they were both sporting similar looks.

_We are such adrenaline junkies._

* * *

"Well, well, well." A voice cackled. The monitor in front of Betty Director flickered to life. On its screen, was none other than her brother. "If it isn't my dear little sister."

"Sheldon." She growled eloquently in response.

It had been annoying enough when he used to call her at work to gloat, but calling her at her own home, after her early retirement nonetheless? That was just him being insufferable. Regardless, it had been expected and planned for.

"Well haven't you been naughty, sister." Gemini waved a finger at the screen. "I just finished talking with mom. Needless to say, she's quite disappointed in you." He leaned closer, grinning wickedly. "I must say, I can't blame her. She's not the only one with contacts inside of G.J. We all know what _really_ prompted the retirement." Then he leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach, his evil grin now a smug smile of satisfaction. "It's just too good, really. The head of Global justice (sorry Pepe) kills Kim Possible. I'm considering going to the media with this one. The man on the street has a right to know and all that." The sound of Dr. Director's teeth grinding was almost audible, yet she held her tongue. "I don't need to tell you how much damage that would do to your precious organization." The he checked his watch. "It's been nice gloating, sister dear, but I have to go. Evil plots to attend to, you understand." The screen went blank.

A quiet beep sounded from the monitor. Dr. Director grinned. Her eyes flashed down to a small, pulsing icon just below where Gemini's face had been.

**[CALL TRACED]**

"Check."


	8. Extracting the cat from the bag

Shego entered their apartment first, and, after allowing Kim to move through the doorway, locked it behind them. When she turned back around, she saw Kim had maneuvered her chair in front of their computer desk, and was typing rapidly on it. She'd been working on a series of online courses, trying to finish the work required for her masters degrees. Shego had only agreed because Wade'd set up an untraceable, anonymous account for her to use. Now all that was left was for Kim to actually decide what she wanted to major in. Shego doubted Kim was interested in perusing a career in psychotherapy, electrical engineering, criminal law, journalism, medicine, and theoretical physics. But for some reason, she was taking, and passing classes in all of them. Then again, it was normal for a Possible to have an arbitrarily large number of degrees in seemingly unrelated subjects. Her father even had a liberal arts degree, though he maintained it was only because he had been bored during the weekends in college.

Shego sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Not surprisingly, the news story of the day was their latest exploit. Not that the media knew it was really them. Instead, the story was mostly speculation on who the newest crime fighting mystery duo was, and how they'd managed to save Team Go, and by extension, Go City, from Avarious. He'd tied up Shego's brothers in the city's central park and covered them in bird seed. His plan was to... well, they didn't really know what. He hadn't been upright long enough to rant about it. While the inevitable storm of birds flocked around the city's colorful heroes, Shego and Kim were able to incapacitate the villain and his henchmen. Admittedly, it had been difficult to convince Shego to help her brothers, but they both had to admit, Kim with a twinge of guilt, that it had been hilarious, and totally worth it.

"That reminds me." Kim looked back over her shoulder at Shego while a reported droned on about there being no suspects at the time. "Did you manage to use Wade's temporary amnesia stuff on Avarious' goons?"

Shego snorted indignantly. "Puh-lease. All six of them?" She waved a hand dismissively. "Not an issue. In a few hours, they'll be waking up with one hell of a hangover and no memory as to why, same as Monty." Then she frowned slightly. "Tell Nerdlinger to find somewhere else to leave the stuff from now on. His newest sites are damned inconvenient. Besides, I was almost spotted at the last one."

Ever since they'd dropped off the grid, Kim and Shego had communicated with Wade through a series of dead drops. They had already proven undoubtedly useful. Wade had sent them parts for Kim's new chair in addition to the serum they had jointly developed, and used to keep the duo's survival secret from their foes. Wade also kept them updated on the lives of their friends and family through the links. Learning about the recent attacks on Middleton, centered at Kim's family, had reinforced the need to keep themselves hidden. They still feared how the villainous community would react upon hearing of the heroines' survival. Besides, none of them could shake the feeling that G.J. still had a few cards to play. And Wade's sources were unusually quiet.

Ron stretched as he walked out into the sunlight. It was good to be out of the hospital. Doubly so because it was a Global Justice manned one. As he looked up, into rays of light splitting through the fairly cloudy sky, Ron felt some of his old optimism return. He'd, somehow, managed to defeat Monkey Fist, he was starting to hear rumors of dozens of new heroes taking up arms against criminals, and Yori was getting out of the hospital the very next day. It seemed, to him at least, that even though she was gone Kim's spirit was still alive and well in the world. In that way at least, she still loved on. He recalled the strange vision he'd had back at Monkey Fist's last lair.

"Maybe Kim's the reason my MMP resurfaced." Ron mused aloud to Rufus, who was dozing quietly in his pocket. He remembered how Kim was back when she taught soccer. Ron suppressed a shiver. "Not one of those kids lost another game in their lives for fear of Kim's retribution. Even when she stopped coaching. "A pissed of Kim." Ron muttered. "If anything could bring out the MMP, that would." he didn't remember much of his hallucination, but he thought Kim had been in a wheelchair. "No more nacos before missions." Ron vowed. "I start seeing things."

With that, he pulled out his Kimmunicator, planning to set the latest news from Wade. Instead he found a typed note on his screen.

Hey Ron,

I'm sorry I couldn't let you know sooner, but until now, there wasn't really a safe way. We're alive Ron. Both of us are. Wade knows, but please don't tell anyone else. ESPECIALLY Global Justice. I've been injured, and can't come back until I've healed up. Try not to act oddly, but just know I'm still out there. I promise I'll explain everything over nacos later.

K.P.

Ron deleted the message an deactivated his Kimmunicator. His hands fell to his sides as he tried to process all the new information, and emotions that began rolling throughout his head. His mouth began working steadily, emitted no sounds. Initially unable to decide on a proper course of action, Ron went with an old standby. He fainted.

In hindsight, he probably should have picked a better place to do it than the front steps of a hospital.

**A/N Wow, it's been over two weeks since my last update. My bad. Real life, and Assassin's Creed III caught up to me. I'll try to get back to my once a week schedule immediately. Again, my most sincere apologies, and I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**


	9. We can rebuild her

"Why did I have to come with you?" Kim grumbled walking awkwardly down the sidewalk with her newly acquired crutches.

"Because." Shego stated, bluntly. "I get lonely going to Nerdlinger's drop by myself. Besides, we're picking up your damn armor.

Kim, about to reply, was cut off by a large crack in the sidewalk that caught her crutch.

"Dammit!" Kim swore as she wrenched it free. "I almost miss my chair."

Shego chuckled loudly. "Don't worry Princess. Nerdlinger put some gyroscopes, or padding, or something in this new model. Apparently, you can use it, minus the cast."

"Now I remember why I'm here. I want to get out of these as soon as possible." Kim grumbled.

"That, and you hate being told what to do." Shego pointed out, laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face when the nurse told you that you had to take it easy."

Kim's only response was to stick out her tongue, which only made Shego laugh harder. Together, they continued down the street.

In a large, spacious lair stacked sporadically with groups of crates, Professor Dementor ranted on about his newest, and greatest, plot yet, while his henchmen milled about, doing nothing in particular. One in particular, who was sitting in a folding chair with his face buried in a magazine, was the subject of discussion for two women crouching in the rafters above them.

"I'm telling you, a few years ago. That was you." Kim said, indicating the hired goon.

"Come on." Shego scoffed. "I was never that bad." Se looked back at Kim, who was staring at her bemusedly. "Was I?"

"Worse." Kim mouthed.

Shego paled. "Kimmie," She whispered. "If I ever, EVER, feel even the slightest bit of fondness for the old days, please hit me."

"I'll hold you to that." Kim grinned. "And I'll take that as a compliment."

Shego shot her an inquisitive glance.

"Well," Kim elaborated. "You did that with Drakken because you were bored,"

"That's an understatement." Shego muttered.

"So, I must be much more exciting than evil. I haven't seen you file your claws once in the past year."

Shego blushed slightly and mumbled about losing them in the explosion. Grinning, Kim turned back to the room below, waiting.

"Three," Kim began counting down. "two, one, now."

On cue, a voice rang out from the darkness below.

"Surrender evildoers! Or face the might of Team Possible!"

Shego groaned. "Ron." She muttered.

Kim let out an exasperated sigh.

Within seconds, henchmen had surrounded the stack of crates where the voice had come from. As they did so, Ron and Yori charged them from behind.

"Boyah!" Ron shouted as he smashed the lotus blade, in staff form, into the startled goons. "Ventriloquism points for the Ron man."

Up in the rafters, Kim turned to Shego.

"You take care of Dementor. I'll help Ron." She said. Shego nodded, and disappeared into the shadows.

Kim, slipped a hood-built in to the suit by Wade to cover her entire face- and dropped backward off the rafter, catching it as she fell. She swung herself forward and landed softly on the top of a large crate. Not missing a beat, she launched herself into the thick of the red shirted henchmen. She flew, feet first, into one, and as he toppled backward, knocked out three more with quick jabs to their necks. Ron, who was nearby, made his way through the thinning group of Dementor's men to her.

"Alright!" He grinned wildly, seeing her armor. White and blue. "Team Possible is back in action!"

Then, inexplicably, his pants dropped to the floor. Blushing furiously, Ron tried to maintain a fighting stance. He didn't need to. Most of the henchmen were either knocked out, or laughing to hard to continue the melee.

"Fearless Ferret boxers?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow beneath her mask.

"They were on sale." Ron insisted. "That's the only reason I have them, I

swear."

Evil laughter echoed from behind them.

"It works!" Dementor was shouting. "My evil plan is a guaranteed success!"

"Not to burst your bubble, but what works?" Ron asked, looking puzzled.

"This!" Dementor exclaimed, brandishing a small ray gun. "With this, I can cause the pants of anyone to fall down!"

"Let me guess." Kim sighed. "So you can embarrass everyone who ever wronged you, and cow the rest of the world into submission."

"Dude," Ron complained as he recovered his trousers. "Are you getting your plans from Drakken now?"

'I guess today is nostalgic for everyone.' Kim mused.

Yori, having incapacitated the last few guards, approached Ron and Kim.

"It never ceases to amaze me how gifted individuals with the ability to defy reason, spend their time so inefficiently. That invention does nothing that Ron-kun could not do for himself."

Everyone's eyes turned to Ron.

It took him almost a minute to realize Yori had actually made a joke. It took longer to realize it had been made at his expense.

"Hey..." He whined. "I'm not that bad. Anymore."

Kim burst into a fit of laughter at that. "Good one Yori." She managed between breaths.

"Thank you Kim-sama." Yori bowed her head slightly. "I learned humor from the best."

"Tell me about it." Shego's voice called out from behind Professor Dementor.

He spun around, only to met her fist halfway. He crumpled to the floor.

"Let's face it Ron, you practically ooze comic relief." She finished.

"I missed you too, Shego."

"Are you two free for the next few days?" Kim asked, glancing at Ron.

"Yep." He replied proudly. "Wade sent me a note that you wanted to talk, so I took the whole week off from work."

"Good." Kim latched on to his arm and dragged him away, Shego and Yori following close behind her, as the local law enforcement began to arrive.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do."


	10. The ultimate plot exposition device

Shego returned to the apartment late at night. Kim sat on the couch, having returned earlier, not feeling well. Shego had seen Ron and Yori to a nearby hotel before returning.

"Rough day?" Shego asked, approaching the couch.

Kim sighed and leaned her head backward to stare at Shego. "Yes." She sighed.

Sego laid her hands on Kim's neck, gently massaging it. "I can help with that." She whispered.

"Why Shego," Kim said, coyly. "Are you offering to-"

"Indeed, I think I am." Shego stated, moving away from the couch. "I'll go put the kettle on. Tea should be ready soon."

"I love you so much." Kim purred as Shego left the room.

Later that night, the two of them lay side by side in their bed, each having fallen asleep over the covers, collapsing instantly from exhaustion. Kim's arms were tightly wrapped around Shego's abdomen, pulling her as close as possible, attempting to ward off the nightmares that plagued her sleep that night.

"Well hello there Kim Possible."

Kim sighed. Why was it so hard for people to call her by just her first name. She stood in a large, metal room, with various conductors and electrical features dotting the walls. It was, however, conspicuously free of doomsday machines. On a slightly elevated platform in the center of the room, stood Electronique. She had, recently threatened Go City, boasting that she was about to acquire the ultimate evil weapon with which she would dominate the world. Wade had picked up on it, an thus, Kim was here.

"I was waiting for you to show up, I know you'll just love my newest device."

She began to withdraw an odd looking device from the folds of her evil cape.

Kim was quicker on the draw. She whipped out her grappling hook and swung to stand opposite Electronique on the platform. By then, the villain had the device held in both hands. It was football shaped, metal, and had a series of wires coiling around each side. One side was dominated by red wired, the other, blue. Kim snatched the object from Electronique's grasp. And waved it in front of her.

"You're right." Kim said sarcastically. "How could you fail to impress me, and cow billions with this?" She flourished the object dramatically.

"Just wait." Electronique grinned broadly and pushed a series of buttons on a previously hidden bracelet. "You haven't even seen the best part."

The device pulsed alive in Kim's hands, enveloping her in brilliant, red, light.

She screamed in agony, writhing violently, unable to let go of the device. When the light finally faded, Kim found herself on the ground. Electronique stood triumphantly over her, once again holding her machine. Kim raised herself, unsteadily, to her feet, and glared at her opponent.

"Greetings." Electronique said plainly. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"It doesn't matter what you call me." Kim growled. "In about a minute, all I'll be hearing from you is 'Oh God, please stop.' But if you feel like being creative, that's fine with me."

She lashed out with a series of punches, causing Electronique to crumple to the floor. Before she reached it, Kim swung herself around and hit the villain with a brutal roundhouse kick. Electronique soared over the railing, and slammed into one of the various tesla coils that lined the walls of her lair. She fell to the ground below, dazed, but unharmed.

"Right. Electric themed villain. Stupid." Kim muttered to herself.

She somersaulted off the platform and landed perfectly on the floor of the chamber.

"Wait!" Electronique shouted as Kim approached. "I can help you. You need me. Together, think of what we could accomplish."

Kim knelt beside the woman, smirking mischievously. "I grew up in a house filled with geniuses. My dad is a rocket scientist, and my mother is a brain surgeon. Kim's friends with some of the brightest minds in the world. What makes you think I need you for anything."

"I brought you out." The would be world conqueror said, only slightly hysterically. "You owe me for that."

"You're right" A shadow seemed to set across Kim's face, which was light only by the feral grin she sported. "I haven't been out since prom night. Though I think, that was less painful for me. So," She raised her grappling hook to point at the ceiling. "let me pay you back in kind."

She shot the hook upward, where it latched on to a sprinkler head at the top of the room. Kim violently jerked the line to the side, pulling the sprinkler head away, and sending a spray of water plummeting downward. Kim stepped aside, letting all of it fall on her foe.

Electronique screamed. "Oh God!" She pleaded desperately. "Please stop! Make it stop! Please!"

Kim grinned. "I told you." She whispered pleasantly.

Kim bent over and retrieved the device that Electronique had dropped during her fall from the platform above.

"Oh, the possibilities." She muttered, appraising it.

She turned to take the wrist control from Electronique, but when she turned, she saw that the woman had the device ready, and was already typing in a series of commands. Another flash of light, is time blue enveloped her, and the world bled away. When Team Go finally arrived, they found Kim on the floor. A odd device beside her, and Electronique convulsing sporadically under a light shower of water.


	11. Rationalizing Irrationality

When Kim's eyes opened, her vision was filled with pale green skin, and piercing emerald eyes. A face that she was exceptionally familiar with.

"Rough night?" Shego asked, plainly seeing Kim's untested features.

"You could say that." Kim muttered, recalling the dream in unnerving clarity. She shivered.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked, sitting up and staring, concerned, at Kim.

Kim took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you about the last mission I went on before we teamed up?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah." Shego nodded. "Right after Dr. Director...well." She trailed off, not wanting to remember the events of that particular evening.

"I dreamed that I was back then, on that mission." Kim zpoke in a monotone voice, her eyes seemed to lose some of their focus. "Going through it all again. It was terrible."

Shego swooped down and squeezed her lover tightly. "It's alright Kim." She whispered. "Trust me, I ow how it feels. What matters is that you came back."

Kim eagerly returned the embrace.

"Do you want to know something?" Shego gently pulled away, smiling warmly at Kim, her hands firmly planted on the younger woman's shoulders. "Something truly horrifying that happened when I was Ms. Go?"

Kim nodded, hesitantly.

"Thirty percent of my paycheck? Went to charity." Shego gave a mock shudder. "Horrifying isn't it?"

Kim laughed in spite of herself. It was hard to imagine Shego just giving away money. Although to be fair, it was equally hard imagining her earning an honest, mundane, living.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Shego stated, stepping out of bed. "Remember, we're meeting Ron for lunch later." She stepped out of the room after picking up a small bundle of clothing to replace that which she currently wore. "Why Bueno Naco decided to branch out into Canada, I'll never know." She grumbled as she left the bedroom.

As she did, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and established a secure link with Wade.

"Hey Kim." He said as the screen flickered to life. "What's up?"

"Is this secure?" Kim asked tentatively.

"Yeah. The most anyone could learn externally, is that I placed a call to your vicinity. Which shouldn't raise any red flags, considering Ron's in town."

"Thanks Wade" Kim smiled, relieved. "Do you still have the files on Electronique's old inventions?"

"Bad dreams?" Wade smiled knowingly. "Ron went through the same thing."

Wade turned from the screen and began typing a series of commands on his keyboard.

"What do you need?"

"Just tell me how they work Wade." Kim stated. "And any long term effects they may have."

"Done." The sound of a mouse clicking echoed through the speakers. "Okay, the two that might interest you, are the attitudeinator, which both Ron, and Shego were hit with, and the reverse polarizer, which you encountered." He scrolled along the screen. "The attitudeinator reverses the brain's neural pathways concerning the id, and the superego, as well as giving the person's personality a bit of a scramble in the process. According to these notes, it's not completely reversed by a second blast, some elements of the new personality remain."

"Which would explain Ron's newfound confidence, and Shego's disinterest in villainy." Kim nodded.

"Exactly." Wade said, enthusiastically. "But the reverse polarizer is a bit more streamlined. It only effects the id, superego pathways, and is almost completely reversed by a second exposure."

"Almost?" Kim asked, nervous.

"The brain's a complicated thing." Wade offered, apologetically. "Almost is as good as it gets, Kim."

"Thanks anyway Wade." Kim forced a smile.

"Anytime Kim."

She cut the connection, and lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling, and listening to the patter of the shower. She spent he rest of the morning ignoring the dull ache in her gut.


	12. A reunion or two

"Ron!" Kim shouted, running up to, and fiercely hugging her longtime friend, just outside the city's resident faux Mexican resteraunt.

"Err..." He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Kim stared up at him, aghast. "Ron, what are you..." Then she remembered what she was wearing. "Oh right, the hologram."

A woman who looked remarkably like Shego, minus the green skin, walked towards him, holding a pair of crutches under one arm. "It's us Bafoon." Then she turned to Kim. "And the next time you drop everything to hug someone, give me some warning, or make sure I'm the one getting the hug." Shego scolded. She handed Kim back her crutches. "Now take these back, and start using them, or I'm telling your physical therapist."

Grumbling mutinously, Kim slipped into the crutches.

As Shego glanced around, she saw that they were attracting some odd looks from various people. She suddenly didn't mind the holographic disguise she wore, and resolved to thank Wade for it as soon as she could. At least her model could be worn around the waist. Kim was stuck with the 'neck bracer' as she had taken to calling it.

Next to Ron, who now looked thoroughly confused, Yori spoke. "Excuse me, but perhaps we might wish to continue further conversation inside?"

Shego nodded immediately, and after a quick look to survey the scene they were causing, Kim did too. Sego held the door open for Kim, and Yori had to guide Ron, who's brain was still not quite responding to outside stimuli as he dealt with a mental 404 error, inside.

"Let me get this straight." Ron said cautiously, after a naco and an explanation. Or two. Explanations that is. Kim had to repeat it. "You guys have been hiding from Global Justice, and all our old villains, by disgusting yourselves and continuing to fight crime?"

"Well..." Kim paused, realizing how far they'd fallen into cliched comic book superhero territory. "Okay yeah. That's pretty much it."

Kim and Ron sat on opposite sides of a booth table, while Rufus munched on a platter of nachos in between them. Yori and Shego had left to place their orders. That had been several minutes ago.

"Any you guy never thought to tell me, Yori, or Wade that you were alive, until now."

Kim blushed furiously and averted her gaze.

"You told Wade didn't you?" Ron whined. "Come on, why am I the last one to get the news?"

Kim sighed. "Ron, did Wade tell you that Global Justice was tracking you?"

Ron nearly chocked on his food. "What?" He gasped.

"Yeah, they had all kinds of surveillance on you, that wasn't lifted until recently. That's why Wade never told you. He wanted too, but I stopped him."

"Kim." Ron whispered, pain evident in his voice. "Why?"

Kim's tone dropped to a remorseful squeak. "I was afraid."

Those words shocked Ron more than anything else she could've said.

"I was afraid of what Global Justice had done. What they might do if they realized we survived." She cradled her head in her hands. "I'm so, so sorry Ron." She sounded on the verge of tears. "Please forgive me."

He reached over the table and patted her head, admittedly somewhat awkwardly, but it was still reassuring. "I understand Kim, you don't have to apologize."

Instantly, her head shot up, a mischievous grin and a bright gleam in her eyes replacing the trembling lip and tears that Ron had expected, that Kim sounded like she'd had only seconds ago.

"Good, now that we've moved past that, I'm hungry." Se stood, and hobbled over to the nearest service counter. "Come on," she call back at him. "I can't carry any of it back myself."

Ron remained in his seat, stunned. "Hey!" He shouted after her once the shock wore off. "No fair, that was worse that the PDP Kim!" He stood, and started after her.

From across the restaurant, two pair of eyes watched the display.

"Just like old times." Shego observed, leaning against the wall.

Next to her, Yori nodded in assent. "Indeed, though I do not see why we had to leave them alone."

"They needed this." Shego said, softly, a small smile creeping onto her face. "That and it was dammed funny."

Yori looked at her bemusedly. "You knew this would happen?"

Shego smirked, still keeping a careful eye on the other half of the once Team Possible. "I know my Princess." She stated simply. She'd better, Kim did the same thing to her not a week ago.

"Apparently." Yori turned her eyes back to them as well. "Should we rejoin them?"

"Nah." Shego decided after a second's hesitation. "Let 'em goof off a bit more before we do. We'll have enough time to get dour all over their carefree later."

Yori pondered that for a few seconds, then settled into a segment of wall next to Shego. "I sometimes forget that you are not very different from before."

Shego's eyes flicked to the ninja briefly. "You mean before I 'died' right? Or is it before the whole hero thing?"

Yori grinned slightly, moving her hand in a small, sweeping, circular motion. "Before all of this."

"Ahh." Shego exhaled, realization dawning on her. "I keep forgetting about that. Though, in that case, you haven't changed a bit either." She looked back to Kim and Ron, who were now seated back at their table, eating quickly, sending occasional comments to each other, and Rufus. "Then again," Shego said, pushing herself from the wall, and moving back towards her Princess. "Maybe none of us have.

"Perhaps." Yori smiled, following closely.

"Hey you two." Kim said warmly as the two previously absent woman rejoined the table, noticeably without any food for themselves.

"Hey yourself." Shego smiled as she slip into the booth beside Kim. Across the table, Yori did the same beside Ron.

"You're not eating?" Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego.

"Nothing seemed particularly appetizing." She replied smoothly. She caught the hint though. Kim knew something was up.

"So." Shego felt relieved as Ron changed the subject. "What's on the agenda for today, because I for one, have no idea how to get around this town."

Kim and Shego shared a glance, complete with decidedly devious grins.

"I..." Yori gulped. "...have never seen such a look."

"I have." Ron squeaked, remembering the times he helped babysit Kim's brothers. "But I never knew Kim used it!"

Kim and Shego, in unison, began to chuckle, then chortle. Within a few seconds, it was a full on evil laugh. Ron was left hoping, no, praying for Wade to save them from what horrors awaited them with an urgent mission. Wade, monitoring everything from a nearby security camera that he'd tapped into, laughed too.

A/N-Yatadesune! Now that semester exams are finished, and my weekly Pathfinder sessions are on hiatus, I once again have time to regularly devote to the story. And to catching up on Naruto. But mostly the story part.

I apologize formally for dragging this on, and that this will be the last 'plot' based chapter for the Yuletide season. And for those of you still wondering about the 'cliched comic book superhero' line, allow me to spell it out. Kim and Shego were almost killed by a secret government organization that they cannot fight back at, therefore they have assumed disguises and new identities, and fight criminals. So yeah, I stand by that line.


	13. We can't keep the world at bay for long

Ron buckled himself in to the plane's seat. Beside him, Yori was doing the same. "So what's the verdict?" He asked her, uncharacteristically serious.

"I believe it is them." She replied with equal gravity.

"Are you sure?" Granted, he agreed, but then again, he wasn't known for his keen deductive skills. Or his intuition, really. Or his intelligence. Or-

"Yes. I am." She stated, breaking him from his self deprivation. "If it was a deception, it was remarkably thorough."

It did seem like that to Ron. The two of them had spent a week with 'Kim' and 'Shego' and, well...they hadn't changed at all, really. But still, they'd been dead for who knows how many months. And besides, stranger things had happen to him. It came with the territory. After all, Kim used to boast that she 'could do anything.' And then there was her family motto...

And it certainly seemed like Kim was dead set on proving them both right.

Ron leaned back into his chair, looking forward to the day when Kim would be fully healed, and Team Possible could get back to doing their thing. He, Kim, Shego, Yori, and-

"I forgot Rufus!" Ron shout, bolting upright. He turned to Yori, seized her shoulders and shook her lightly, hoping to impress upon her the seriousness of the situation. "I left him in the car!"

Yori grinned, and unbuttoned one of her belt pouches, pulling a snoozing pink rodent from it's interior.

* * *

"Did you remember to give Rufus to Yori?" Kim asked as Shego shifted the car into gear, and pull out of the airport's parking structure.

"Yes mom."

The drive went in silence until they returned to the city's outskirts.

"It was nice to see them again." Kim said pleasantly. "Do you think we scarred them enough?"

"Are you kidding?" Shego managed through bursts of laughter. "We only had a week to mess with them. We've only begun to make up for lost time."

"Yeah." Kim grinned, taking one of Shego's hands in hers. "We should do this more often."

"Sure, why not?" Shego drawled. "Let's just invite the rest of our friends over, two by two. Hey! We're not dead! Look how much we haven't changed!"

Kim looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean, 'haven't changed'?"

"Well," Shego said in mock thoughtfulness. "You're still little Miss Perfect." She poked Kim's shoulder for emphasis. "And I," Shego returned her hand to her chest and feigned modesty. "Am still your lovely character foil."

"My what?" Kim looked at her, surprised.

"Your Yin." Shego clarified.

"Oh."

* * *

"Director, we have a new report from one of our informants." An agent informed Will Du.

He was currently sitting at his desk, massaging his temples and wondering how Dr. Director had ever managed this job.

"Which one?" He asked, looking up.

The agent checked the file he was clutching. "Cyclops sir."

The change in his demeanor was remarkable. He shot upward snatched the file away from his subordinate. He flipped through it frantically, eagerly pouring over every detail of the report. He paused on the last page, and his eyes widened.

"Prep three combat teams for immediate deployment. Have the mechanics fuel the scipii, and ready the mobile command centre." He took a pen, and scratched a series of numbers on a spare sheet of paper. "And send a transport to these coordinates." He handed the slip to the junior agent.

Once the agent was gone, and the door to his office re-sealed, Director Du turned to stare at the various monitors behind his desk, taking in their contents. "So here we are at the endgame." He muttered to no one in particular. Then he swore. "Took him long enough."

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short. Sue me. I'm still getting back into the hang of things.

On the bright side, my schedule should be pretty free for the next few weeks.

Hopefully, I'll be able to upload more.

-okay, I officially hate the program I use to write this, because it looses so many things during the copy/paste process.


	14. Postponing reality

Together, Kim and Shego walked through the doorway to the apartment. Kim, limping with the aid of her hated crutches, Shego, looking particularly smug beside her. As Shego shut the door behind them, Kim hobbled toward the couch while grumbling about her physical therapist. They'd stopped at the hospital on the way back from the airport.

"And then, after I destroy all that she cherishes...Why are you looking at me like that?" Kim asked, seeing the gleeful look on her fiancé's face.

"Oh, nothing." Shego grinned. "Just compiling a mental list on the perks of super powered healing."

"You're next." Kim vowed, taking a seat.

"You know," Shego chuckled, sitting beside Kim. "A few years ago, I would've had to pay for this kind of entertainment."

"Why Shego," Kim gasp in feigned indignation. "Don't tell me you actually derive amusement from seeing me knocked down a peg."

"Kim, we've gotten off beating each other senseless for the past, what, seven years?"

"Hmm." Kim put a finger to her lips. "If I did enjoy competing with you, and I'm not saying I do, and vice versa, that would explain why I'm a much happier person than you."

"Hey!" Shego protested. "I don't know how you remember those bouts, but they were pretty evenly matched."

"And yet, you bring new depth to the word surly." Kim laughed in a sickenly carefree manner.

"You take that back right now, Princess, or I'll give you a live rein action of all the times I've beat you down."

Shego lunged for Kim, but the redhead leaped off the couch with unnatural speed for one who's leg was still setting, and hobbled away at top speed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kim shouted over her shoulder as she fled.

"Keep talking Kimmie, I'm going to make you eat every word." She growled, taking off after her princess.

* * *

"I'm sorry, 'Director,' but Team Possible is already on a mission. They won't be back for at least twelve hours."

Wade was in his house, as usual, conversing with the new head of Global Justice. Well in truth, he was multi tasking. In the interest of full disclosure, he was paying more attention to his online match of Civilization V, than to one of the most influential people in the world.

"This is more important than whatever half baked plan Dementor has for world domination, we need all assets aboard for this one."

"I wasn't aware that we 'were' a G.J. asset, Director." Wade said casually.

"Wade, I have a signed order from eighteen different countries authorizing the temporary conscription of your team for this mission." Will stated, laying out his trump card."

Wade typed in a few commands into a free keyboard.

"What authorization?" Wade asked, innocently.

On the other side of the connection, Director Du performed a quick check of G.J. archives.

"I have a paper copy too, Wade." He said in a tone that asked 'do you think I'm stupid?' "Although I suppose it's time to change the network passwords and encryption keys."

"Don't bother." Wade muttered to himself. "Look director, I they won't be back until tonight. Since your mission begins tomorrow at dawn, I don't see an issue."

"We still have to brief them-" Will started, then paused. "How did you know when the operation begins?"

"I can handle the briefing, just tell me where to send them when they're available."

"Will do." The director of Global Justice cut the connection.

Wade smirked at the irony of his last remark, then called Kim. She'd want to know about this one.

No sooner had he put through the call, then it ended. Her kimmunicator hadn't even rung. Puzzled, Wade was about to hit the override, when a shiver went down the length of his body. He slowly withdrew his hand from the override button's general vicinity. Shego turned off her kimmunicator all the time, but Kim only did when they were...indisposed. He'd learned that the hard way.

'Later' he thought, returning to his game. 'Kim will want to know about this, later.'

* * *

Wade ended up contacting Ron first.

"Hey Wade!" Ron grinned broadly at the sight of his technologically inclined friend.

Rufus scrambled up Ron's shoulder to wave at the screen.

"OhayoGozaimas Wade-san." Yori said, amicably, activating her own device.

"Good morning to you too, guys." Wade noticed the two of them appeared to be laying on the beach somewhere. "Did you finish up with Dementor yet?"

"Come on man, it was Dementor. We finished hours ago."

"This is correct." Yori nodded. "Ron-kun and I are spending our remaining time here...relaxing."

Wade chuckled to himself. "Well, don't strain yourselves. I'll brief you when your ride gets there later tonight. Have fun." He cut the connection.

Ron laid back down on his towel, staring at the sky. "It's big, isn't it?" He asked, after a long silence.

"I have the same feeling." Yori agreed. "But we should do as our friend suggested, and relax. If anything comes up, Kim-sama and Sher-" she cut herself off. "Shego-doshi will handle it."

Ron shot a questioning sideways glance at her, but said nothing.

* * *

When Kim finally reactivated her kimmunicator, it rang almost instantly. Puzzled, she took the call.

"Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, I've got something big for you, you'll love...this..." He trailed off, staring at her. "Isn't that one of Shego's shirts?"

"Not the point Wade!" Kim blushed furiously.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Wade asked, glancing around the admittedly limited view of his screen.

"She's...sore." The color of Kim's face now rivaled that of her hair. "I'm sure she'll be up soon."

"Yeah, we'll...maybe I should wait. She'll want to hear this too. Something tells me this one's going to be big."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked, giving him a quizzical look.

Wade thought back to his earlier conversation with Will Du.

"Nothing," He said offhandedly. "Just a feeling."


	15. A very Possible encounter

Will Du stood on a stretch of deserted beach-well, usually deserted. Now it was a hive of agents, assault vehicles, hovercraft, and helicopters. Assembly area bravo. It was originally supposed to be alpha, but Will thought it was to similar to Gemeni's coding system, and retitled it accordingly. It was the largest G.J. combined operation yet, and it was still growing. He looked out to the east, across the sea, and waiting for the first tendrils of light. That or Team Possible's ride. Whichever arrived first.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Asked a gruff voice from behind the director.

He jumped, spun around, and snapped an impeccable salute. "Councilor!" He blurted, his voice ruining his otherwise perfect orderliness.

The man behind him stood easily six inches taller than Will. He was dressed in a pressed military uniform. The left side was covered in medals, so many that the newer ones were positioned on the right. Four stars gleamed from each shoulder. The man had an aged face, covered with scars, and silver hair. His eyes, an eerie grey, seemed to look past Will's exterior to see the person within. Finally,he chuckled.

"Please, call me sir. Much less formal that way." He withdrew an expensive cigar from a pocket, and light it, taking a deep drawl. "Beautiful." He said simply, stepping past Will to stare out at the ongoing deployment. "Reminds me of Inchon to tell you the truth. Though, back then, I was one of those grunts." He motioned vaguely down towards the beach. "Still, I suppose its better than jockeying a desk all day, eh director?" He looked bemusedly back at Will."

"Er...yes sir!" He agreed, not mentioning that he was planning on personally leading the first team in."

"Glad we agree." The general huffed. "So you won't mind saving me a spot on the first transport."

Will paled. "Sir?"

"And directions to the field armory, of course. I'm not going in empty handed." He continued to fix the director with his piercing gaze.

"Yes sir!" Will finally barked, recovering. "Down the hill, to the left of the command center sir!"

"Good." The general sighed, turning back to the sea. "Go oversee the deployment."

Will hurried away, not commenting that he was doing just that until the Global Justice council member arrived.

He stood there for another half an hour, watching the waves roll in and out, waiting.

* * *

"Alright guys, that's our plan. Agreed?" Kim asked staring at the others around her.

To be fair, it was only Shego, and Wade via the kimmunicator. Kim and shego were currently in the first class section of a very nice airliner on the way to their next mission. Wade and Shego both stared at her, shocked. Shego was the first to recover.

"No." She stated, adamantly shaking her head. "No, no, no. Not happening."

Wade came around next. "Kim, are you sure?" He asked, tentative. "That's pretty..."

"Ambitious?" Kim offered.

"Not the word I would've used."

"This is pointless." Shego interjected. "We're not discussing this, because we're not doing it."

"Shego," Kim sighed. "Do we have any other options to get out of this as cleanly?"

"Actually," Wade paused, thoughtfully. "We might. Do you know who's overseeing the operation?" He asked, looking at Kim.

She stared back, puzzled.

He told her.

She grinned.

* * *

The general took one last puff from the stub of his cigar before tossing the remains away, and stomping firmly on it. Abruptly, he rounded, a large grin lighting his scarred face.

"I'd know that silent gait anywhere." He held out his arms. "It's good to see you again Kimberly."

Kim, who was standing on the crest of the hill a few feet from him, stepped forward to embrace him. Shego, exceptionally shocked, waited patiently for things to start making sense.

"Hey grampa." Kim's voice emanated, muffled, from inside the man's bear hug.

Shego decided she'd have to wait a little longer.

The officer let go of Kim, and turned, still smiling, to Shego. "And its nice to finally meet you in person. Your file made quite the paperweight."

And now, sense seemed, to Shego, very far away.

"Shego," Kim turned back to her confused fiancé. "This is my grandfather, he's the American council member of G.J."

"General H. Ardley Possible, at your service." He said, holding out his arm to Shego.

She took it tentatively. "And that's supposed to reassure me?" She hissed to Kim, who'd returned to her side.

"Shego," Kim's grandfather asked, his tone serious. "Who's your contact inside Global Justice."

She stared at him, deciding wether he was baiting her, or just stupid enough to believe she'd give up her source. Finally, she decided to take the bait, knowing that only three people in the world knew where he lived.

"Wade."

The general's reaction, to Shego at least, was completely unexpected. He burst into a prolonged bout of hardy laughter.

"Wade, oh my dear. You have it all wrong." He managed when the chuckles subsided. "I'm your contact."

Shego looked to Kim, who nodded confirmation.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I'm here to help. I fact," he smirked. "I have a plan, one that helps you get back a little at your dear old director."

"Oh?" Shego asked, now interested. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Ron, Yori." Wades face flickered to life on their respective kimmunicators.

"Go ahead, Wade." Ron said, all seriousness.

"Kim and her grandfather drew up a plan-"

"Kim's grandfather?" Ron asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah." Wade grinned. "Wait until you hear this one."


	16. Coming out of the closet as alive

Director William Du was on his way back to report to the council member, when he was interrupted by a pair of voices in the night. Voices he never thought he'd hear again.

"Hey there, errand boy." He heard a contemptuous voice drawl from behind him.

He spun around, as he did so,the air seemed to flee from his lungs, and he had trouble drawing more. Before him, stood a pale, slightly green woman with ebony black hair, wearing team Possible's traditional mission attire.

"Sh-Shego?" He rasped. "Ha-ha-how?"

She grinned, a smile eerily reminiscent of the cheshire cat's

"Bu-but..." He protested, still unable to believe the sight before him. "You were...were..."

"Dead?" Another voice, considerably more upbeat finished for him from foo to his right. He turned yet again, in time to see a red haired specter step forward from the past to haunt him. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Only through sheer force of will did the director manage to keep himself from fainting. His heart was skipping a few too many beats, and his breaths came few and far between.

"Hi will." The redhead waved pleasantly.

It was almost too much for him. His right hand clutched his heart, the left simply hung loosely as he calmed himself. After a few seconds of labored gasps, air returned to his lungs, and his heart began to calm. He took several steps back, ensuring that both women were firmly in his field of vision.

"You..." He began tentatively. "It's really you? You're both...alive?"

Kim took a step forward, and Will's focus turned solely on her. His hand flew to his holster, grabbing his sidearm. He didn't know what their game was-and he still wasn't entirely certain they were real-but he wasn't about to take any chances. Especially after the last time he'd faced them. And he hadn't been involved in a plot to kill them.

"Bup bup bup." A voice whispered in a deceptively soft tone, directly into his ear. He felt another hand clamp over his weapon, and mentally cursed himself for letting Shego out of his sight. As it was, Kim was simply standing in front of him, a bemused expression on her face. "Come on now, errand boy. You're smarter than that." His stun pistol was pushed securely back into its holster.

He turned his face sideways to face the ex-criminal, but when he looked, she was gone. He wiped his brow, and returned his hand to rest n his sidearm. It wasn't there.

"Now, can we talk in civilized manner?"

"That means no shooting people, Willie."

He turned once more to face the voices, to see the two women standing next to each other, each sporting identical smirks.

"Fine." Will replied, slipping into a more relaxed posture. Kim looked surprised at this. Shego openly gaped.

"Wow." She let out a low whistle, genuinely impressed. "Finally worked that stick out of your-"

"Shego." Kim elbowed her. "Be nice."

"It's quite alright." Will stated, calmly. He noticed that his pistol was tucked in one of Kim's pant pockets. "What do you need?"

"Why Will," Shego gasped, feigning indignation. "What makes you think we want anything. Can't we simply just want to help?"

He fixed her with a flat stare. "From her, I'd buy that." He said, gesturing to Kim. "From you, not so much." She just smirked at him.

"We are here to help." Kim elbowed Shego again, earning a scowl, to keep her from continuing to push Will's buttons as only she could. "But we're talking to you because we want something in return."

"Name it." Will said, looking intrigued.

Kim stared intently at him, and the director of Global Justice had to force himself not to back slowly away from her. "Project Extinguisher," She growled in a menacing tone. "never happens again.

Will sighed heavily at that. A sigh born from the weight of the world, and a guilty conscience. "That was," He began slowly. "a grave mistake on our part."

Shego rolled her eyes.

"I think you owe us an explanation." Kim demanded, quietly.

Will nodded in assent. "At the least." He stared silently at the ground before him for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Kim and Shego just stood there, watching him. Evaluating. When he had them firmly collected, he spoke.

"It started about a year ago, when one of our analysts drew the connection between you, and the 'Tag Team.'" He began, in a low monotone. "Clever, really, you r codenames. 'Emerald and Kitsune.' A nice touch."

Shego flashed him a contemptuous smirk. "Didn't take long for you to figure that one out, did it." She turned to Kim. "I told you, nothing gets past them. They're all shrewd now." She mocked.

Will looked at her surprised. "You expect us to figure that out? Did you want to get caught?"

Shego turned back to him, eyes flashing with barely contained anger. "I certainly didn't expect to get blown up!" She growled.

"We expected you to figure it out, but never prove it." Kim added, resting a hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

"We didn't." Will admitted, guiltily.

"Sure didn't stop you." Shego mumbled bitterly.

"Yes, well..." Will winced. He began rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding the gaze of the two women before him. "You can thank one of our senior analysts for that. His report predicted that the two of you would grow into full on villainy within a year."

"Please," Shego groaned. "Don't tell me it was the same yokel who headed the 'Ron factor' study."

"No." Will sighed. "No, in fact, he was one of the few who argued your case."

"And you?" Kim asked, catching Will off guard.

"I argued against it." He replied truthfully. "Right up until the director pushed the button."

Kim and Shego shared a meaningful look, and nodded.

In one fluid motion, Kim drew Will's firearm, and tossed it into the air. As it fell, he reached out and snatched it from gravity's clutches, placing it securely back in his holster. He noticed that the balance was off. The clip was missing. When he looked up, Kim and Shego had disappeared.

* * *

"You know," Kim said to Shego once they were safely out of earshot. "It'll be nice to get back home after all this is over."

"Don't count on it, princess. Between G.J. and the unpaid rent, I don't think our apartment is going to feel much like home anymore."

"Actually," Wade's voice sounded from Shego's kimmunicator. "Sorry about the eavesdropping. But the apartment sitch is, to borrow your words Kim, no big."

"Wade," Shego replied, not in the least bit surprised. "How very deus ex machina of you." Kim shot her a confused glance, which Shego waved off.

"O-kaaay." Wade continued, slightly confused. "Anyway, I changed the records of your apartment complex, the rents officially paid for the next few months."

"And G.J.?" Kim asked.

"They couldn't even get into the adjacent hallway thanks to your security system."

Shego laughed, picturing a squad of G.J.'s best infiltration teams covered in fish, peanut butter, and raw sewage. "That trap pannel was worth every penny, it really was." She grinned absentmindedly. "I wonder if they got all the way to the rabid minnow tank? Or the nano bees?"

Kim took the kimmunicator away from her.

"So the place is still secure?" She asked Wade.

"Yep." Wade proclaimed. "Although, you're going to have to replace one of the battle dradles. They really did a number on that one."

'Battle dradles?' Kim mouthed to Shego.

'Ron's idea.'

"But other than Ron, Yori, and I, no one manager to get into your apartment."

"What were you guys doing there?" Kim demanded.

"We went there to look for clues, right after you two...disappeared."

"Wait, wait, wait." Shego took the kimmunicator back, shooting wade an expression that clearly said 'really?' "Don't try and tell me you were there. In person."

He fidgeted slightly. "Well, not really. I did send a robot though. That counts, right?"

Shego burst out laughing in reply.

Kim took the kimmunicator away from her. Again.

"To be fair, not even we could get into every room. You guys have that place locked up tight."

"Randomly resetting pins in the locks." Kim smiled. "After the front door, anything locked needs to be picked."

"Cool." Wade let out a low whistle. "Send me the blueprints some time."

"You got it Wade. Oh, wasn't there a reason you called?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Ron and Yori should've arrived by now."

"Yeah, there here." Shego commented offhandedly, staring at a spot on the ground. "Probably waiting for that que, or another suitably dramatic moment."

"Oh come on!" The heard Ron whine from somewhere behind them.

They turned to an unassuming bush well off the beaten path behind them. Kim and Shego walked around behind it, discovering the hiding place of Ron and Yori.

"How did you hear us?" Ron asked, looking up at his teammates in wonder.

Kim sighed. "We didn't hear you." At his blank look, she grasped his arm and pulled him away. "Come on Ron, let me show you."

"Konichiwa, Jukeisha." Yori stood, dusted herself off, and bowed.

Shego returned the gesture. "How long have you waited to use that?"

Yori grinned guiltily. "Since long before you were Yogisha, Sheridan."

Shego winced visibly, almost recoiling from the words. "Please, don't call me that." She requested, sounding hurt.

"But it is your name." Yori pointed out, confused.

"Was, Yori. It was my name."

Yori looked at her, puzzled. "But at Yamanouchi, you request that I call you by-"

"That was a long time ago." Shego interrupted. "I was afraid of the changes that I'd gone through. Super powers and everything. And to be honest, I wasn't okay, or. Even comfortable with all of it."

"And now?"

"Now?" Shego repeated, grinning confidently. "Now I'm me. And that me, is the sarcastic anti hero that is Shego."

"But the last time we met," Yori pointed out. "you commented on how little we have seemed to change. All of us, you included."

"Bah." Shego waved the comment away. "I'm a woman, and therefore, I reserve the right to be inconsistent."

Yori chuckled before returning to her usual stoic demeanor. "So, Jukeisha," she began as they started after Ron and Kim. "How did you know we we're following you?"

Shego smirked, shaking her head slightly. She didn't respond at first, instead pointing at a small, flattened patch of grass. Yori's eyes widened in realization.

"We walked in a loose circle, and when we spotted your footprints, well..." Shego shrugged. "Elementary, really."

"Ahh." Yori exhaled, impressed by the simple method of their detection.

"Yeah, we're just that amazing." Shego boasted.

They kept walking, Shego idly wondered where Kim and Ron had gotten off to, when she heard a set of four footsteps, each louder than the next. The recognized the heaviest gait.

"Oh no." She groaned. "Please don't tell me-"

"Sheridan!" Three voices cried. "Sheridan!" A fourth echoed after the others had clearly died away.

Shego wheeled just in time to be enveloped in a pair of hugs. Staggering slightly, she returned the embrace slightly.

"Hi sis." The twin attackers grinned up at her.

* * *

A/N: Doshi means comrade in Japanese, Yogisha means accused, and Jekeisha means convicted felon. Since I know it's so hard to work google translate. I have to apologize, this should've been up yesterday. I wrote it awhile waiting to hive blood, but when I got home, dragon wasn't working. I had to retype it all by hand, so you get it a day late.


	17. Yougo, Wego

"What on earth?" Shego cried, trying to keep herself from falling backward under the weight of two over zealous hugs.

"Wego?" She gasped, looking down at the identical, and very red, twins.

"Hey sis!" They replied in unison, grinning wildly up at her.

Shego glanced around, knowing her other, less favored siblings could not be far behind. She heard Hego before she spotted him.

"Shego!" A loud voice boomed just before Shego felt herself lifted off the ground with the force of a super strength powered hug.

"Hego." She growled menacingly. "Put me down."

Yori watched the scene as Hego complied, knowing full well the animosity that Shego held for her family.

A small, purple figure leapt from Hego's shoulder to land in front of Shego. As he fell, it began to grow. By the time he hit the ground, Mego was his regular size. He didn't move to hug range though. Partially out of curtesy, partially out of self preservation.

"Hey sis. It's good to see you, but probably not as good as it is to see me." He said offhandedly, flattening a stray lock of hair that had shifted during his grand entrance.

"Are you talking to me? I only ask because I don't see any mirrors around here." Shego smirked at her egocentric, purple brother.

Wego blushed a light violet. He rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled lightly. Shego turned to her larger, blue sibling, planning to lay into him, but the look of absolute joy on his face deflated her spite.

"It's very good to see you again, Shego." He smiled, pulling her into another bone crushing hug.

"Hego," She gasped. "Need to breathe."

He loosened his grip, looking slightly mollified. Shego extracted herself from his arms.

"Honestly," She admitted, grinning faintly at Hego. "I expected you to come at me with a speech, or lecture." Behind Hego's back, Mego puffed out his chest and struck a heroic pose, his fist in front of his chest, a serious look and rigid, jaw completed the look. Shego had to force herself not to chuckle.

"Yes." Hego said, looking puzzled. "Mego said the same thing." He cocked his head sideways, still looking at Shego. "What 'did' you think I would lecture you about?"

"Oh, the usual. My criminal career, my becoming one of the 'good guys' again. I kinda expected you to try and get me to rejoin Team Go. And then there's me and Kim."

Hego's face suddenly turned utterly serious. "Yes, about that." He said in a perfectly neutral tone, straightening up.

'Oh boy.' Shego thought. 'This reminds me of his old speeches on how Heroes should act. I still can't believe he used heroing as a verb.'

"I'm happy for you Sheridan." He stated simply, his face breaking out into a warm smile.

Shego blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"What?" She gasped.

"I'm happy for you." Hego repeated.

"We're happy for you too." Wego chimed in.

Mego shared Shego's confused look.

"I mean, sure." Hego continued, savoring the occasion. The first time he'd rendered his sister speechless. "It caught me off guard at first. But do I really seem like the kind of person who'd make a fuss over that?"

Shego blushed imperceptibly, avoiding his gaze. "Never." She mumbled. "Not a second."

After a second spent looking at each other, the wells turned back to Hego and began shaking their heads vehemently.

Mego snickered, and Shego glared at him.

"So," She began, turning back to Hego. "Where's Kim hiding?"

Her brothers all shifted their feet slightly.

"How did you-" Hego started. Mego cut him off by leaping forward and planting an elbow in his ribs.

"Because this is just the kind of thing she'd do." Shego mumbled.

Kim came into her view then, strolling back down the footpath from the same direction that she ran off with Ron along. He walked beside her, looking extremely guilty. Kim looked like she was trying not to laugh. Shego walked up to her and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"How'd you do it?"

Kim grinned guiltily. "I ran into them while showing Ron how we tracked him, and I just pointed them in your direction."

"Never do that again." Shego leaned in whispering in her ear. "Or I'll give your computer password to your brothers." She kissed Kim lightly on the cheek before leaning back.

Kim paled. "You wouldn't."

Shego grinned. "Want to test that?"

As Kim began to reply, a series of alarms sounded, filling the air with screeching sirens. An explosion erupted off in the distance. Stun rounds began crossing each other on the beach below, and searchlights scanned the skies. Shouts and small arms fire came from all directions.

Kim turned to the carnage, then back to the assembled heroes.

"Showtime."


	18. So not the Climax

"Okay, so according to G.J. Intel, Gemini has another ocean facility disguised as an oil platform. Turn left here." Wade's voice crackled through Kim's kimmunicator.

Team possible was running through various agents, assault craft, and mobile bases, guided by Wade, who was taking the opportunity to brief them on G. J.'s operation.

"These hovercraft you see here are supposed to board the lair from the ground up."

"Some hovercraft." Shego grumbled as she ducked around a squad of blue suited agents. "They probably couldn't go more than a meter in the air."

"You guys," Wade continued. "get to ride in one of the helicopters. Turn right there, then left in 10 meters."

"How far is a meter?" Ron asked before Shego yanked his collar, pulling him to the left along the right path.

"I still can't figure out with G.J.'s big deal here as they don't have the mission the objective listed on any of their computers." Wade added bitterly.

"It's all right Wade." Kim replied in a soothing tone. "They couldn't beat you, so they gave up. It just shows how much you really do rock."

"And they'd better not forget it." Wade Huff, albeit good-naturedly. "Find the helicopter. It should have the call sign A–01 painted on the nose."

It wasn't hard to find helicopter. Almost pilots had their call signs painted using various, and unique methods, their helicopter had only A–01 in plain white characters.

"I wonder what A–01 means." Ron said as they boarded the helicopter. Yori nodded in ascent.

"It's the regulation that prohibits the head of global justice from participating in any active operation." The hurdle will always answer them.

The four heroes turned to see Will Du and Dr. Director sitting near the pilots compartment. Will was looking straight at them, hiding a smile. Dr. Director was absorbed by a PDA in her hands.

"And you named your personal combat transport after it?" Shego asked bemusedly.

He gave him all a sheepish grin. They smile back, each suppressing laughter.

"Looks like you finally worked up the concept of irony Will." Shego chuckled. "How many enemas did that take?"

Dr. Director chose that moment to look up. Her eyes fell on Yori and Ron first.

"What are you to do – doing?" She trailed off, now staring openly at the other two, recently deceased occupants of the aircraft.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point?"

Yori chuckled.

"You… You… You…"She started, raising a trembling finger to point at Kim and Shego.

"Your mastery of pronouns is unparalleled, Bets." Shego mocked, tipping an imaginary hats to the ex-head of G.J.

"Dr. Director." Kim chimed in. "Nice to see you again. I apologize for not shaking and spluttering at the side of you, but I wasn't aware that the customary form of greeting the change during our absence."

Wells laughter was masked by the helicopter as its engine began to work in preparation for takeoff.

"What was that, William?" Dr. Director shouted "the blades

"Nothing worth repeating ma'am."

The helicopter with the office blades cut to the air propelling them towards the destination.

The rest of the ride passed fairly uneventfully. Ron and Yori began a game of Shogi on a magnetic travel set that Yori seemed to procure out of nowhere. Willis trying to receive reports and coordinate the operation although he'd occasionally mutter something about a weapons malfunction. The word amateur was muttered a lot. Dr. Director was still staring unashamedly at Kim and Shego, who silently glared back.

"I didn't think of this helicopter was capable of caring elephants, but this one right here in this compartment." Kim muttered without noticeably moving her mouth.

"Maybe we can drop it on some of Gemini's goons." Shego replied in the same barely noticeable manner.

"Take a picture Director." Ron called out, somehow still managing to sound offhanded while shouting. "It'll last longer."

While he was distracted, Yori moved to peace forward. "Ote." She grinned, looking at Ron, who cursed under his breath. He quickly returned his focus to the game, trying to recover his strategy.

Yori claimed Tsumi three times before the ride was over.

Other than that and the helicopters engine, the rest of the ride continued in silence.

At some point, she wasn't sure when, Kevin drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Shego's shoulder. Her fiancé didn't seem to mind as she was only woken when the aircraft seems to slow down. They had arrived.

A/N: Shogi is the Japanese version of Chess, Ote is check, and Tsumi is checkmate.


	19. This chapter gives the story its name

"Gee Will, it's a good thing that you brought all of that backup." Shego taunted as she, along with the rest of team Possible walked with the new director of global justice through the empty corridors of Gemini's base. He ignored her, barking orders to his wrist communicator.

His best agents were busy securing the lower level, but they encountered the same resistance our heroes had. That is to say not all. It looked, to their combined expert opinion, that the base had been deserted for some time.

"I mean," Shego continued. "This is _really _dangerous work. They could pull a muscle, or chip a nail, or _go insane from sheer boredom_."

Will shot Kim a look that asked, "how do you put up with this?"

"Give them a break Shego." Kim grinned. "It's not like they're up for much more, I mean _Killigan_ is out of their league."

Shego snickered, and will sighed.

Their fun was interrupted when Ron called out from somewhere ahead of them. "Now that's a door!"

The rest of them rounded the corner to find a twenty foot tall ten foot wide, solid metal double door.

"Allow me." Ron said with a mock bow. He stepped forward, put a hand on each door, and pushed. It didn't budge. "Well," Ron shrugged. "I tried."

"I got it." Shego side, stepping forward. She pressed in year 21 door, and moved along at slightly. She stopped, raised a hand, and knocked softly.

The door groaned, and began to creep open.

Will Du and Dr. Director stared at Shego, open mouthed.

Shego bowed, motioning for the others to move through first.

Kim held back to walk with her and the next room.

"How did you know that would work?" Kim whispered.

"I didn't." Shego replied. "I was trying to find the lock."

Kim chortled softly before taking in her ceramics.

It was a tall, cylindrical room. The ground floor had dozens of computer stations lining the walls. In the center, held up by a series of support braces and metal stilts, a command platforms stood, with a small winding ramp leading up to it.

They could see, on the platform, a large figure with its back to them, rummaging for something.

The figure turned when he heard them enter.

"So!" He bellowed. "It seems my sister is finally found me. Too soon, I must admit. But that can be corrected."

He raised up his artificial hand. The index finger opened up and the other three grew fins.

He laughed, a booming, melodramatic chuckle, right before Yori appeared behind him and brought her elbow crashing into the back of his skull.

He crumpled to the floor.

"Worst boss battle ever." Shego muttered to herself.

Gemini hadn't hit the ground before Dr. Director was running up the ramp.

Shego, Kim, Ron, and Will followed at a much slower pace.

When they reached the top, they found Dr. Director huddled over a small cupboard under the main terminal instead of the main terminal itself.

"Yes!" She cried, and withdrew a laptop that looked at least a decade old, red, with a yellow lightning bolt on the back of the monitor.

"That?" Shego growled, suddenly furious. "We came all this way for that?"

"Do you know what this is?" Dr. Director asked, not bothering to turn back the Shego.

"Yes." Kim spoke up. "It's an terminal. The only way to access the private network villains use."

"And the main reason most villains include a self-destruct button in their lairs. So that we can never get our hands on one of these."

"You know if you wanted one, all you had to do was ask." Shego drawled.

"And you just hand me yours?" Dr. Director snapped.

"Sure. Between Kimmie and I, we have three of those things. More stylish, of course."

"How do you get your hands on three?" Will asked, incredulous.

"Duh. One for me, two for the thieves you tried to bomb away."

Dr. Director's retort was cut off by a sudden alarm klaxon. Wills communicator beeped, and Kim's grandfather's voice began to speak. "We found some HenchCo. goons in here that hadn't quite pulled out yet. One of the idiots hit the self-destruct activation before we could stun them all. I'm ordering a full evacuation right now!"

"You heard him." Will shouted. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Kim activated her kimmunicator. "Wade, what kind of power source does this lair have?"

"It's powered by the oil it pumps up from the ocean floor. It runs through a refinery and goes right to their generators. Why?" His eyes widened. "Did someone hit the self destruct?"

"Wade," Shego asked, her voice completely serious. "How bad of a spill are we looking at?"

Wade began typing furiously on his computer. "With the lair's position, we're looking at three, maybe four ecological zones affected."

"Where's the pump controls?" Kim demanded. Do I have time to shut it down _before_ this place goes up in flames?"

"Wait a minute, Princess. If anyone's going down there, it's going to be me."

Kim shook her head adamantly. "No. I'm going. I've stopped ecological disasters before. This shouldn't be any different."

"Then I'm going with you."

"It doesn't make sense for us to both risk our lives. Get out while you can."

"I'm not leaving you!" Shego shouted.

"You don't have a choice." A voice replied mournfully from behind her.

A shot rand out, Shego convulsed briefly, and fell unconscious to the ground. Will caught her in his free hand. His other clasped his stun pistol.

"Go Kim, you have the best chance of stopping this. I'll get her out safely."

"Thank you Will." Kim said, before dashing off toward the nearest elevator."

Will turned to Ron and Yori. "Go down to the Chairman's position, help him get those prisoners to transports. We have a submarine docked on the lowest levels. Use that to escape."

In unison, they nodded, and took off.

* * *

Shego woke to a blurry field of blue, and a large buzzing. She shook her head several times, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She sat up, looking around her. She was on a speedboat, piloted by Will Du, rocketing away from the doomed oil platform. Gemini lay in the boat next to her, still unconscious, and now bound.

"Where….where's Kim" She asked, though her voice was so thick that it was almost unintelligible.

"She just managed reach the shut off to the pump. I sent a recovery team to get her out." Will shouted back over the roar of the sea and the motor.

Shego's kimmunicator vibrated, she couldn't hear the beeps, and she activated it.

"Go, Nerdlinger."

"Shego." Wade spoke in a soft monotone, his eyes wide with horror. "I tried to slow down the self destruct countdown, and I found out it wasn't a countdown. It was signal activated."

"What's the activation then?" Shego asked, not understanding, but unnerved by his attitude.

"It's a kill switch. The self destruct activates when the main pump is closed."

Shego's eyes went wide too. "Did you tell Kim?"

He shook his head. "Something's jamming my signal. I can't reach her!" He cried, helplessly.

"No…" Shego whispered. She turned to the oil rig just in time to see it collapse in upon itself, and fold into the ocean.


	20. The afterlife looks like a sumarine

"No." Shego whispered, staring out to the still collapsing frame of Gemini's newest lair.

Will began turning the boat around as soon as he heard the screech of stressed metal. He sped towards the falling oil platform.

"William." Dr. Director shouted over the roar of the boat. "What are you doing? We need to get this back to shore." She held up the computer recovered from Gemini's now defunct base. "Let the recovery teams take care of Miss Possible."

Shego growled, snatching the computer from Dr. Director's hands. She ripped apart the reinforced frame with plasma fueled grip, and threw the two smoldering halves of the device into the ocean.

"Wade." She said curtly, activating her kimmunicator. "Do you have her signal now?"

Instead of replying, a red dot appeared on her screen. Pausing only to take a large breath, she dove headlong into the water. She held up the screen that tracked Kim with one hand, and pulled herself through the water with the other. Around her, bits of metal ranging from screw, to bulkheads fell silently, and in slow motion.

She kept swimming, blasting the occasional bit of wreckage out of the way, rather than waste time avoiding it.

She found Kim's limp form, being pushed down by the remains of a large pipe. Her right hand was trapped in a valve, twisted at an unnatural angle. Shego gently pulled the hand free, and began pulling herself upward, though the only way she could tell was by the direction that debris was falling.

With Shego's first upward stroke, Kim's already bent wrist rotated further. The unconscious woman reflexively pulled her arm back towards her body, accidently thrusting her elbow into her rescuer's abdomen.

Completely unprepared, Shego exhaled sharply from the force of the impact.

She felt the last traces of air in her lungs flee, escaping as a silent steam of bubbles.

Shego kept moving, trying to gain as much figurative ground as possible, but it wasn't long before her muscles screamed in protest, and her vision grew dark around the edges.

Desperate, she thought to have Wade send her help, but remembered that she had dropped her only link with him to pull Kim free of the once platform's wreckage.

Then there was a bright light, and she felt something pull her backwards, down towards the murky depths below.

_I'm sorry, Princess. _She thought, pulling Kim's lax body closer to her. _ I tried._

* * *

The next thing Shego was aware of was that she could breathe. She sat up, looking wildly around her. Kim's grandfather knelt to her left, checking the pulse of an unconscious Kim. He looked up at Shego, and if he was surprised that she was awake, he didn't show it. She stared questioningly at him, and he shook his head slowly. Shego pushed him aside to lean over Kim. She checked the red head's pulse for herself.

It wasn't there.

She leaned in further, and put an ear to Kim's chest.

Nothing.

"No, no, no, no." Shego muttered, raising herself up, and placing her hands, one grasping he back of the other, on Kim's chest. "I did not go through all of that just so you could die again." Shego rasped, counting off beats. "You will not die on me Kim. That's not fair. After everything we've been through. We deserve a happy ending." She rambled, hoping some higher power would give her a break. "You. Will. Not. Die!" She shouted, punctuating each word with another push.

Kim coughed violently, splattering even more water over the drenched bulkhead. As she gasped in air, Shego found that she could breathe again as well.

"Never." Shego demanded, pulling her fiancé into an embrace just loose enough to breath in. "Do that to me again."

"I love you too." Kim's muffled voice replied.

They remained like that for half a minute, drinking in air and the euphoria of being alive.

"You know, that was easier that I thought it'd be." Shego admitted, a wide smile on her face.

"Why don't you say that again when I have the strength to beat the crazy out of you." Kim chuckled.

"I expected to go through at least two rounds of CPR, and for you to recover just when I gave up hope."

"You're just upset you didn't get to perform mouth to mouth." Kim purred.

"And what's stopping me now?"

Gen. Possible cleared his throat. "Not that I'm old fashioned ladies, but that's something no grandfather wants to see. Save it for when we get you two home."

Shego blushed, and turned back to Kim.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Home sound good."

"Welcome back to the land of the living you two." The elder Possible clapped them both on the shoulder, and moved forward into the front room of the submarine.

"I like it here." Kim muttered absentmindedly, slipping off to sleep. "Can we stay?"


End file.
